The Demons Child
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: A human with a very dark past gets enrolled in Beacon Academy. From there, he tries to hide his true self from his new friends. But, when old associates come knocking on his door and his friends are in danger, He will have to turn back to the very thing that he swore never to go back to. (OCxHarem)
1. Prologue

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG CHAPTER! But, ENJOY!**

The night was young in Vale, for the feeling of the afternoon wind never left. The stars were beginning to come out, begging to come awake while the sun began to descend for its slumber. Soon, some stores began to close down for the day while others were kept open for late-night business. As for one boy in an alleyway, he didn't give a damn. He despised this world because of what it did to him and his childhood. He just sat there, behind a trash can, eating an apple while playing with a mouse. The mouse was chasing a tennis ball that the boy kept rolling past him so the mouse can chase it. The boy only sighed, finished the apple, and threw it in the trash can. The mouse looked up at boy in curiosity, but, when sensing that the boy did not want to play anymore, it gently ran back into its hole. The boy muttered several cursed words, because he wanted to watch that mouse chase that ragged up tennis ball. Feeling the chilling breeze of the night wind, he shuddered and zipped up his brown, leather jacket. He tied his laces of his black boots, patted some dust off his black jeans, and put on some black, leather gloves. Feeling the night getting colder by the minute, he quickly brought up his gray hood. He looked up and saw the moon and stars shine brightly, its lights giving the boy some comfort. He looked down, and brought his legs closer to his chest so he can bring more warmth to himself. As he gently placed his arms on his legs, he placed his head between his legs and tried his best to fall asleep.

"Animal..."

"Freak show..."

"MURDERER..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME..."

"There dead because of you..."

"STOOOP...PLEASE..."

"HAHAHAHAHA...I...KILL...ALLLL..."

"Stop...please.."

The boy woke up from his terrible slumber, shaking in fear. He wiped the hot, stinging tears from his face as he tried to forget his nightmare. He just wanted to forget his past, forget who he was, forget what he is. He isn't a faunus, he isn't a cyborg, he is just a human with a very terrible past. He gently looked up at the moon and stars, and calculated where the moon was, and found out it was 2:00 in the morning. He looked around the alleyway to make sure no one was around. Confirming no one was around, he quietly held out his hand and with a quick blue flash, a sheathed sword appeared in his hand. As he unsheathed it, the sword crackled with blue electricity before the crackling stopped. He just stared at the sword, its sharp, sleek body begging to be used. He then sheathed it again and put on the ground next to him. He then reached behind his back and pulled out his Karambit knife. He flipped it around and then it switched into a Glock 17, with a very sharp magazine.

He then began to clean it, not caring if he was tired or not. After cleaning it, and with nothing else to do, he got up, and patted some dirt off himself. He then picked up his sword, put it over his back, and began to walk. He just wanted to walk, not caring where his destination will be or if there _will_ be a destination. He just wanted someplace to call home but he does not have any money nor any ID. So, whenever a person would walk by in a uniform, he would put his head down or walk in another direction. He kept going until he found a $20 bill on the floor. Quickly swiping it off the floor, he gently dug it deep in his pocket, hoping it would last him a week. His legs led him to a part of town that was unfamiliar to him. Hoping he wasn't lost, he began to look around for any place that was warm. He was surprised to see a local Dust shop opened at this hour, but hey, he didn't complain. Quickly and quietly, he went inside and surprisingly, the old man behind the counter was awake. The old man, thankfully, didn't bother him though, and merely acknowledged the boy with a smile. The boy nodded and began to look around. The dust shop was decent, better than the other places he has been and seen. He soon came to one side of the store, starring at a jar of red dust until he heard the door jingle open. He silently went towards the door and saw a guy with 3 armed people with him, and they didn't look like cops. One of the armed guys pulled out a gun on the poor old man.

"Oh, don't worry old man. I'll just be helping myself to something you have is all." The leader said. He wore a black hat with a white coat. He also had a weird looking cane with him. He had orange hair and black pants.

"Please, just take the money and leave." The old man said, but was shushed by their leader.

"Calm down, we are just getting your dust is all." The leader said before motioning some men to take the dust. The boy began to walk foward and when his men noticed, they drew their swords.

"Alright kid, put your hands up." One of them said. The boy smirked, and did what he was told. But before the men could do anything, his sheathed sword appeared and the sheathed was fired right into one of those men, who flew out the window. The boy followed, and grabbed his sheath.

"Very well then. Get him." The leader ordered. His men quickly ran outside at him, but, the boy jumped into the air and threw down the sheath. The sheath hit the ground with such force that it knocked his men down. (The sheath is made of metal, just in case you readers are confused.) He landed quickly, and grabbed his sheath, using it as another sword. As 2 men charged, the boy flew under them and sliced them, only mortally wounding them. As the last one charged, the boy did a back flip, tossed his sheath up, used his foot to grab it and slam it down hard on the last guys head. Once he was sure there was no more enemies, he looked at the shop and noticed that the leader was gone. He looked around and saw him climbing a ladder up a building. The boy, using all of his strength, jumped up on top of that building. Before he could anything, the leader pointed his cane at him and it fired several shots at him. The boy dodged each and every one of those shots, and ran at him. But, before he could do anything, a big VTOL ship appeared and its left passenger door open. Out of the door came a ball of fire that went after the boy. The boy held out his sword, one hand on the handle, the other on the blade itself. Once the fireball was close, he did a back flip and swung his blade up while also channeling enough electricity in his blade and he actually hit the fireball. The ball of fire was deflected, surprisingly, and went straight to the VTOL. But, the ship went flying up and flew away. The boy just starred at it until he heard the sound of police sirens. He was about to jump off the building until something caught him. It wasn't rope, or anything but something was lifting him up and he was soon face-to-face with a short-blonde woman who was wielding a wand.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man." She said to the boy. The boy mentally cursed at himself, but decided to play safe and be quiet.

 **20 Minutes Later**

The young man found himself sitting in a dark room at the Local police department, thanks to that blonde chick. He just sighed and just waited for whatever the police force was going to do. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 in the morning. He just wanted them to release him so he can be on his way. I mean, come on, he intervened with a robbery. He knocked a couple guys out and that did sort of helped with the police investigation. But, he decided to wait before he did anything damaging. But, before he could do anything, he heard the door open and close slightly. He looked up and saw a guy with a cane walked in. He wore glasses that look too damn small for him, and wore an all black attire. He also wore a sort of green scarf with a purple, cross shaped emblem on it. He looked middle aged, or younger, he had gray hair and brown eyes. The boy just staired as he sat down in front of him.

"So, your the young man who tried to stop those thieves at the dust shop. Am I correct?" He asked. The boy folded his arms and kept complete silence.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk, just listen. Those guys who you put in the hospital, 2 are in the ICU to get surgery while the 3rd is in a coma for head trauma." The man said. The boy just shrugged and rolled his eyes. The man continued.

"But, you have shown courage and your fighting style isn't half bad either." The man said as the boy looked up. "Oh, and where are my manners? My name is Professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy." He said with a smile. The boy raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to why he was here.

"At Beacon Academy, we train our students to become Professional Huntsman and Huntresses. We are also academically superior than other schools around Vale. So, I am here to offer you a chance to use your skills for good and enroll in Beacon Academy." He said. The boy snorted, as if it was funny.

"Sorry, old man but I'm gonna have to turn own your offer. I would rather use my skills my own way instead of being taught what to do and what not to do." The boy said, his voice was rather deep, and a little scratchy. Ozpin just smiled and chuckled.

"I understand, but you will be protecting the people in Vale. People that you might care about and people that care about you. People that are weak and helpless against the Grimm. If you wish to protect those people, then join us." Ozpin said. The boy thought about for a minute or 2.

Protect those who are weak...

"Alright then, I'll accept your offer." The boy said. Ozpin nodded, got up and walked to the door.

"Meet up with me tomorrow at Vale Harbor so I can take you to beacon. You are actually the only on going, considering that we are in mid season of academics and slots are filled. You might have to share a room with another team but we will have to see if you are beacon material." Ozpin said before leaving the boy in the room. 2 guards came with his stuff. Once he finished filling out some paperwork, he left the police station and walked to Vale Harbor. Ozpin said meet up with him at the Harbor but he didn't care that he was so early. It was 8:00 when he got there, and since he another 24 hours to kill, he decided to catch up on some sleep. He walked to a bench, laid down on it, put an arm over his eyes and fell asleep.

 **24 Hours Later**

The boy was woken up by the sound of a VTOL ship soaring above him. As he looked up, he saw the door open and inside was Ozpin and the blonde lady from yesterday. He got up, patted some dirt off himself, jumped in and they flew off to Beacon. The boy wasn't nervous, he just wanted to get a shower because the lady was making a face of disgust and ozpin sat far away from him. I mean, cut the kid some slack, he was homeless.

"We are here." The lady said. The boy looked and went wide eyed at the school. I mean, like, it was so BIG. The classic looking building were very large and he saw some students going walking on a large bridge and going in and out of , they made a slight turn and headed towards a forest. The boy looked at Ozpin for answers but ozpin gave him a look that said "We-are-almost-there." The boy shrugged and kept his silence as they continued their journey. Soon, they felt the ship cease moving and began to descend until it touched the ground. Once they all departed off the ship, it flew away, leaving the 3 people where they are.

"Ok, so this is what is going to happen. Your going to get on one of those catapults, and your going to be launched high in the air over the woods. Once you land, you are going to have to find an artifact to bring back to us. Once you do, head back up the northern mountain for your debriefing. Also, keep in mind, there are also grimm activity in this forest, so keep a sharp eye out. Keep in mind, you are also being monitored. Any questions?" Ozpin asked. The boy shook his head, got on the catipult, and drew his sword. He put his left leg out a bit, his right leg behind him, and he bended his legs a little bit. He held his sword to his right, both hands grasping the handle of the weapon. Ozpin smiled, opened his scoll, and pushed a button.

The boy was then lunged into the air and was flying over the forest. The boy began doing a front flip until gravity began to pull him down. He quickly used his sword to slice some trees in his way before doing a final back flip and landing on his 2 feet. He took a moment to take in his surroundings before walking north. The forest was large, and beautiful. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and not one single Grimm encounter. As the boy continued to walk, he felt his stomach rumble from hunger, given the fact that he did not have any breakfast. The boy jumped on a tree trunk and plucked a couple of apple off the tree. He then got down, shined the apple, and began to eat it. He continued walking down the path until he noticed a very large clearing. He looked and saw a sort of old, ancient castle remains and there were several weird looking pieces that looked like it belong to a chess board. He walked to them, took a golden knight piece and began to walk towards the northern mountain.

Suddenly, he heard several rustling noises coming from the bushes. He immediately got into his fighting stance, ready for anything. A very large Beowolf came out, its mouth wide open, dripping with saliva. The beowolf roared as it lunged toward him. The boy ran at him, slide under the creature while keeping his sword up, and sliced the creature in half. The boy back flipped again and landed gracefully on his feet. Hearing the howls of more grimm, he turned and began to run. Now, while running, his feet began to get a form of electricity and he was running faster than a normal human.

 **10 Minutes Later**

After running for several minutes, and engaging with more grimm, the boy finished climbing the mountain and on top was ozpin drinking some tea while sitting on a stool.

"Nice job young man. You got here faster than most of our new members." Ozpin congratulated him. The boy shrugged, sheathed his sword, and folded his arms. Ozpin tossed him a water bottle, to which the boy graciously caught, opened and drank.

"I am very impressed with your sword skills. Did someone teach you or were you self-taught?" Ozpin asked.

"I was self-taught and not too shabby with a sword either. I am also good in hand-to-hand combat and knife fighting techniques, which to taught to me by someone." The boy said. Ozpin nodded in understanding, before taking out his scroll and dialing a number.

"Hello. Yes, he is finished. It was very fast. Alright. Good. Make sure you find a good team for this boy. Ok. Send an airship over and meet me in my office with the team you chose. Yes. Ok, bye." He hung up.

"They are sending over the airship now, so, you can relax now and her. Ozpin handed him a cup of tea. Enjoy some herbal tea." The boy took the cup, and drank the tea.

"By the way, I didn't catch you name by any chance. What is it?" Ozpin asked. The boy simply stopped sipping the tea and looked at ozpin. The boy didn't want to give to much away, fearing Professor ozpin might look him up. He especially did not want to give him his real name. He decided to use an alias until he feels the need to use his actual name.

"My name is Mike Travian. I am 17 years old and my parents both died when I was 5. I was in a military boot camp since I was 8 and got kicked out when I was 13. I learned sword fighting by myself and an old Army Drill Instructor taught me several fighting styles, MMA, and CQC." Mike said as he handed ozpin back his tea cup. Ozpin smiled and nodded.

"Well mike, let me be the 1st to congratulate you on getting in to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said as he held out his hand. Mike smiled and shook his hand.

I hope you never find about my true self Ozpin.

 **Authors Note: I hope all you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can assure you that there will be more coming soon. Anyways, have a good day and keep it awesome.**


	2. Introductions

**Hey guys, M4 here and I hope all you readers enjoyed my 1st chapter to my RWBY fanfic. I promise to bring more later on, especially in summer vacation. Anyways, enough dilly-dally, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you guys later.**

It was 2 O'clock in the afternoon in the kingdom of Vale. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping very soundly. Now, the question is: Where is our favorite team in all of Beacon spending their day at? The Library. Team RWBY was in the library studying for an upcoming exam, which was tomorrow. Well... "Studying" should be an understatement. Ruby was eating a whole pack of Chocolate chip cookies, while playing a game on her scroll. Weiss was reading a fashion magazine for some new skirts and clothes. Yang was off somewhere, most likely flirting with someone or beating the ever living shit out of said person. Blake was trying to study, but she quickly grabbed a book that she was trying to finish and began to read it instead.

"Hey rubes, how's the new game?" Yang asked as she came over to her little sister. Yang was notorious in the school to be the best at one thing: fighting. Her main weapons are her Shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, which are very powerful in her fighting style. She is also known to be quite flirtatious with many men here, as well as beating the living shit out of them if they get the wrong idea.

"Its going great yang. I finally beat the boss on level 55!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped in the air with her fist pointed to the sky. Yang chuckled at her sisters enthusiasm. She was about to go "talk" to Cardin and his name but she heard an announcement go on the speakers of the library.

"Would team RWBY please go to Professor ozpins office for a meeting regarding teammates. Thank you." Goodwhitch said as the announcement ended. Team Rwby looked at each other in fright. Regarding teammates? Was she planning on switching one of them to another team? Everyone in team RWBY was scared because they did not want any one of them to leave or be re-assigned. But, they all began to walk towards professor Ozpins office regardless.

"I hope ozpin doesn't put one of us on another team. We need each other." Ruby said as the girls agreed. Once they reached the elevator, the feeling of being seperated was growing even bigger.

"Look, lets keep a leveled head here. He might not even think about separating us." Weiss said as they entered the elevator and pressed on top botton for ozpins office.

"Agreed. We have to have some hope that he won't separate us." Blake said as they reached the top and the door opened. They were met with a very foul stench that made weiss almost puke from it. Ozpin had all his windows open, yet the stench never left. The girls all covered their noses, while ozpin kept drinking his coffee. They also noticed another person in the room as well. He wore an all brown leather jacket with black pants, black fingerless gloves, and shoes. His leather jacket also came with a gray hood, which he wore to cover some of his face.

"Ah, hello girls. Please, come sit." Ozpin said, gesturing the 4 chairs next to the young boy. The girls nodded, sat down, but moved their chairs far away from the boy. Said boy only sat back, and slouched a little against the chair.

"Now, I am sure you 4 are curious is to why I brought you here and no, I am not separating you." He chuckled when all the girls sighed in relief.

"So, why did you bring us here sir?" Ruby asked politely.

"Well, the reason I brought you here is because you are going to have an additional member to your team." Ozpin motioned at the boy. The boy merely waved at the girls. They could have swore when the boy raised his arm, the stentch worsened.

"Wait, but sir. We already have 4 people and our room doesn't have enough space for another." Blake said, her face growing a light shade of green from the smell.

"That is understandable but he has proven himself worthy of coming here, and goodwitch already chosen your team to put him in." Ozpin said. The girls looked over at the boy, who shrugged and took off his hood. They were surprised at his beard. (I forgot to put facial features last chapter so bear with me on this one) It was long and covered some parts of his cheeks, which also matched the style of his hair. His hair was very long, and the color is pure silver. His eyes were light blue, almost aquamarine like. His face was pale, almost bone like.

"Can you girls just stop staring, its quite rude." The boy said quietly. His voice was deep, a bit scratchy but deep.

"Sorry, but we don't know you. Period." Weiss snapped at him.

"Weiss, come on. He just got here and already you are gunning at him? Blake said as she sent a small smile at the boy. The boy smiled at her back, nodded, and looked back at ozpin.

"Well, I'll let you girls get acquainted with your new teammate. Mike, I already gave you your scroll as well as your class schedule. Girls, please keep an eye out for your new teammate. You all are dismissed." Ozpin said. They all got up, went to the elevator, and left. Ozpin immediately got out 7 bottles of air refreshers and began to spray it all over the place.

I do hope that boy takes a shower before classes start. He thought as he threw the 1st can away.

* * *

As they got off the elevator, Team Rwby went straight to their room. Once inside, the boy looked around and took note that their bunk beds look somewhat unstable.

"Anyways, this is our room. We have only 4 beds so, I don't know how your gonna sleep unless we share." Yang said, while smirking at her own comment. The boy seemed unfazed at her comment, while only nodding at what she said, and setting down his bag. (I also forgot to mention that he has a one shoulder backpack. That type of backpacks that you sling over your body, and over one shoulder instead of the 2 sling backpacks.)

"I can sleep on the floor. I really don't mind and besides, it helps my back." He said as he layed his bag against the bookcase.

"All right, but before you do anything, please take a shower." Weiss said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Well, that was what I was going to do. But, I don't have any spare clothes." He said as he sat down, and leaned against the bookcase.

"Why don't you call your parents about it?" She snapped at him. He gently sighed, and looked at her. Weiss stepped back, and grabbed the handle of Myrtenaster.

"Well, I can't exactly to talk to them because it is rather difficult to talk to your parents when they are 7 feet underground in a coffin." He said quietly. Weiss let go of her weapon, and backed up. Now, she felt guilty for going at this person, whom she didn't even know, and came at him for no particular reason. She gently looked down, and left the room.

"Sorry about weiss, she can be moody sometimes." Yang said. The boy shrugged, and sighed.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. The names Mike Travian." The boy said as he held out his hand out to them. They all smiled, and shook his hand.

"Well, since we're doing introductions, my name is Ruby Rose, team leader of Team RWBY!" She shouted out the last part, and jumped at the same time. The boy smiled at the young girl enthusiasm.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. Its a pleasure to meet you Mike." She said with a smile. Mike nodded in her direction, and looked to the last girl in the trio.

"The names Yang Xiao Long, but people just call me Yang for short." She said, doing a fist pump as well.

"Well, let me just say off the bat I am so deeply sorry for my awful stench. Being homeless for 90% of your life tends to do that to you." The boy said with a small smile

Please, no more questions about me. You four girls can't know the real me.

"Well, we might as go shopping real quick, considering that you might need some bathroom stuff, especially a haircut." Yang said with a chuckle. The boy nodded, and got up but was stopped by ruby.

"We'll go right after you shower. I don't mind you using my shampoo this on time." She said, tossing him bottle of shampoo. He smiled, nodded, and made his way to the bathroom. Once he locked the door, the girls immediately opened their window, and began to fan out their room. Once the boy was done, he came out all fresh. His clothes were still dirty but he smelled like roses. He still wore his hood over his face but there was still a major improvement with the smell.

"Nope, you are definitely not going out n your raggedy clothes, no offence." Ruby said.

"Ok, but let me remind you. This is my only outfit, and I was homeless." He said.

"Ooooh, I got an idea. Wait here." Yang said as she exited out the room. The boy soon felt something rubbing against his leg, and looked down. At his leg, was a cute dog rubbing against his leg. The dog looked up, and barked.

"Thats Zwei, my pet dog." Ruby said as zwei jumped into her arms. He could have swore he heard a hissing sound from Blake, but he ignored it. Just then Yang came back, accompanied with 4 other people.

"Mike, let me introduced you to our best friends Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." She said, pointing at each and every one of them.

"It is wonderful to meet you mike." Pyrrha said with a smile. He nodded in her direction but was cut off by a very enthusiastic Nora.

"OOOOOHHH. Your name is MIKE! I LOVVVE that name. Anyways, do you like pancakes, because I sure do." She said very quickly. The boy gave her a nervous smile before she was pried off by Ren, who only nodded in the boys direction.

"The names Jaune Arc, and here. Yang told me you need some clothes, considering that they are your only set." He said, handing him some clothes. He went wide eyed at Jaunes generosity.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept this." The boy said, handing Jaune back the clothes. But, Jaune merely waved it off.

"Na, you can keep it. Besides, I need to shop for some new stuff anyway." He said with a smile. The boy just starred at him for a full 5 seconds before nodding and thanking him.

"We was wondering if we can accompany you all for a little shopping as well." Pyrrah said.

"Sure, but let mike change 1st before we go, ok?" Yang said. They nodded, and everyone left the room, leaving the boy inside it. The boy gently set the clothes on the bookshelf, and began to undress. Once he took off his jacket, and white tank top, he looked at his reflection in the window. The scars from his previous battles were still there, reminding him of what he did. Just for a split second, he saw his old self in the mirror. His old self, staring at him with a devilish smile. His eyes burning holes into the boys head, forcing the boy to remember. The boy shook his head, and his old self was gone. The boy was quite muscular, with an 8 pack of abs with muscle along his arms as well. He shrugged, and put on one of Jaunes clothes, a white, long sleeve button-up shirt. He folded his old jacket, took off his old pants, and placed them on top of his tank top. He put on the new pair of gray pants that jaune gave him. He still kept his black boots, and gloves, but he still looked pretty damn good. He decided to leave his jacket there as well, hoping no one would steal it. He quickly put the $20 bill in his pocket as well. Once done, he gently walked outside, receiving wide eyed faces from team JNPR.

"Sorry, haven't shaved or got a haircut in a while." The boy said. They nodded, and all 9 of them began to walk towards the docs. The boy began to think.

"Ok, so I haven't revealed much, which is good. Considering that I really don't want them to know my past or my previous "Occupation". I should keep an eye out though, but its just shopping. What could possible go wrong?

(Oh, perish the thought, mate;))

* * *

Once they all exited the airship, they all had to help Jaune with his puking predicament. Once done, they all began to look around for a bit. The first thing they bought was a bottle of ginger ale for pool ol' jaune. Then, after that, came the real shopping. The girls all dragged the boys into a shop that had both men and women attire. The boy felt as if he was a rope and the boys and girls were playing tug and war with him. Considering he had clothes literally thrown on him and his arms. After shopping, the boys carried at least 5 bags in each hand, with the girls clothes as well. Next, came the boys haircut. Once they walked in, they were all greeted by a man the boy could have swore was gay. (Keep in mind, I have nothing against gay people. Just saying)

"Oh, hello Yang, what can I do for you?" The man asked. He was skinny with a black t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and red jordans.

"This is not for me this time, Arnaldo. For him." Yang said, pointing to the boy. Arnoldo gasped at the sight of the boy.

"Oh my god, who is this chunk of handsome." Arnaldo said, walking over to the boy. The boy backed up a bit, completely on alert from this man.

"Darling please, I don't bite." Arnaldo said with a wink, making the boy back up even more.

"Arnaldo, stop, you going to scare him away. Just give him a hair cut and put the bill on my tab." Yang said. Arnaldo smiled, nodded, and went over to his chair. He patted the chair a bit, before signaling the boy to sit. The boy was about to turn around and leave until yang walked over.

"Dont worry, he is one really good barber. Just do this for me, ok." Yang said, locking eyes with the boy for a moment. He sighed, and walked over to arnaldo.

"Ok, honey. What could I do for you?" Arnaldo asked while grabbing a pair of scissors.

 **35 Minutes Later**

After the haircut, the boy had to admit. Arnaldo did a pretty damn good job with his hair. His long beard was gone, and he looked like he had no beard in the first place. His long hair was cut and was jelled a bit on top. (If you want to see the actual haircut, look for the person called Sam Tsui. He has the exact haircut I'm talking about.) After the haircut, they were walking back to catch the last airship back to beacon before the boy stopped infront of a weapons shop. On display, was 2 Japanese Katanas that were in a crossing position. There sleek, yet deadly blades were being illuminated by the sun, making it shine very brightly.

"You like those swords?" A voice asked. The boy turned his head to his right and standing next to him was pyrrha.

"Yeah, I do. I was taught in all types of sword fighting but my favorite was the Japanese style of sword fighting." The boy said before running off to catch up with everyone. Pyrrha looked at the swords again before walking into the store and walking out 5 minutes later with a silver box in her hand.

* * *

After they got off the airship and helping Jaune yet again with his regurgitating problem, Team JNPR and Team RWBY went to their respective rooms. As team RWBY opened their door, weiss was on her bed reading a book. The boy looked at his clothes, and went wide eyed. They were all cleaned, and smelled like pine fruits. The boy looked at weiss, who gave him an apologetic face to him. The boy just smiled at her and nodded, signaling that he forgives her.

Seems as though she isn't good with apologizing but I guess this is her way of saying sorry. The boy thought as he helped the girls fit all their clothes into the closet that was already full. Once they all was able to fit their clothes in the closet, the boy checked the time. 8:02. Hmm, not that late. He thought but he noticed the girls getting out their PJs.

"Why are you guys getting into your Pjs? Its only 8:02." The boy said, pointing a thumb to the clock.

"Yeah, but this school has a strict curfew. Everyone has to be in their rooms by 8:30 and should be in bed by 10." Yang said as she lifted up a T-shirt she was going to wear to sleep.

"Yeah, so go outside while we change, ok?" Weiss said. The boy only nodded, stepped outside, and gently shut the door. He leaned against the wall, brought his left foot up and against the wall, and folded his arms. Suddenly, he heard the door across from him open, and out came pyrrha holding a white box. She had on Red shorts with a red tank top as well as a Black Bra.

"Hey Mike, I got this for you as a welcoming gift. Please, take it and I really don't mind about about the price. You don't have to pay me back either." She said, handing him the box. The boy took it, set down on the floor, and began to open it. He eyes went wide when he saw the twin Katanas with a red ribbon wrapped in the middle of them. The katanas also came with a twin- black back sheaths. (The twin back sheaths are the sheaths Deadpool uses, just in case you guys are confused.) The boy looked up at pyrrha, and just starred at her.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a very worried tone and expression. The boy got up, and hugged her. Pyrrha was surprised by this but return the embrace none-the-less.

"Thank you. Its an amazing gift." He said, letting her go. Pyrrha smiled at him, and walked back to her room. Once she closed her door, the boy began to practice a bit with the 2 swords. After putting on the twin sheaths and sheathing the 2 swords, the door to team RWBY finally opened and out came Ruby in her night clothes.

"Sorry for the long wait, you can come in now." Ruby said as she opened the door wider. When he went inside, he saw his new teammates in their PJs.

"So, your sure you don't want to share in one of our beds?" Yang asked with a smirk, and a wink. The boy, still unfazed, nodded, and went to to take out his PJs, a pair of black sweatpants with white strips on the sides. He also had black socks and that was it. He didn't care if he was shirtless or not. He took of his shirt, showing off his bareness to the girls. He could have sword he heard a growling sound coming from Yang and Blake, but he ignored it as he folded his shirt. He took off his pants, folded it, and placed it on the bookshelf.

"You know, you could have changed in the bathroom." Weiss said quietly. The boy smirked at her.

"I would but then again, you wouldn't want to miss the show." The boy smirked as he flexed and stretched, showing off more of his muscles. Weiss's face was deep red, as well as the other girls faces. The boy chuckled, and put on his pants. Soon, after he put on his socks, he laid down on the floor, folded his arms, and closed his eyes.

And for the first time, in a long time, he slept in peace.


	3. Combat Class

Hey guys, M4 here and I want to say thank you for all the positive comments on my fanfic if RWBY. (Even though it was 4 but still, thank you.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will talk to you guys later!

The sun shone brightly over Vale as the boy began to stir from his slumber. The boy squinted slightly as the suns rays hit his eyes and blinded him momentarily. As he blinked several times for the dots in his eyes to go away, he felt something over him. It felt soft, very warm, and it covered him from the neck down. As he looked down, he was surprised to see a blanket over him that also smelled faintly of roses. He looked around and noticed the other occupants in the room still sound asleep. Out of curiosity, he turned to where the clock was on the bookshelf and noticed that it was 7:45. Deciding It was a good time to wake up, he quietly got up and went to the bathroom.

As he took off his clothes, and turned on the hot water of the shower, he couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen. But, he shrugged off the feeling as he went in the shower and felt the hot water run over his body. As he was showering, he didn't hear the sound of a very particular blonde getting out of her bed as well. Yang, still half asleep, thought it was ruby that had entered the shower earlier. As she opened the door, she was met with a very naked Mike. The 2 warriors just stared at each other for a full 5 seconds until yang slammed the door, her face flushed in redness. The boy, his face the same shade of red as yang, didn't act as dramatic as yang unfortunately. He merely brushed it off as something to watch out for and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel across his waist. He looked down and noticed yang, on her bed, clutching her knees and was muttering to herself. She didn't even noticed mike got out until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was met with aquamarine eyes that only belonged to the boy.

"That's why you always knock before you enter a bathroom." The boy simply stated, before grabbing his uniform and re-entering the bathroom. Yang just stared at the bathroom door and had one thing in mind.

I really need to start flirting with mike more. She thought until she heard the screeching sound of rubys whistle.

* * *

After the little Fiasco that happened in the bathroom (The other members found it funny and it took them a while until they were able to get into their usual uniforms.) They went straight to the cafeteria for their usual breakfast with Team JNPR. As everyone sat down and began to talk, the boy couldn't help but notice that everyone was acting...friendly and more civilized than to what he was welcomed to in his past. He looked around and noticed students of all races, from Faunus to Human, acting friendly to one another. He just stared at his team and Team JNPR exchanging conversations, not caring what they were talking about. He was just happy to be with them, but his happiness was cut short when they heard a harsh laugh coming from a few tables down. Everyone stopped conversing and just stared at a very specific table with only 5 people. One person in particular had very large bunny ears while the other 4 seem to be making fun of her.

"Ha ha, look at this freak. What kind of ears are these?" The guy who looked like their leader said while his posse joined in on the laughing as the leader kept pulling on the faunus ears. The boy heard Blake and Yang growl in anger as they stared at the scene beholding amongst them.

"Who are those guys?" The boy asked as they continued to stare at the faunus girl getting bullied.

''Those guys are from team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester. A.K.A, The biggest assholes to every come her to beacon." Yang said as the boys continued to harass the poor faunus. Unbeknownst to them, they didn't notice the boy leave their table and march right up to CRDL. The boy tapped on cardins shoulder and cleared his throat.

"I think you should leave the young lady alone." The boy said. Cardin glared at the boy and stood up, as well as his team mates.

"Look what we have here boys, a small, tough guy." Cardin said as his team mates laughed. The boy was easily 2 inches under cardin but, he didn't care.

"Thats a lot of talk for a guy who got his ass beat by a girl." The boy said, remembering the conversation about pyrrha with jaune. Cardin growled in anger, clenched his fist, and swung at the boy. The boy blocked the attack with his right arm, and kicked cardin in his crotch. Which, of course, led to cardin falling onto the ground in pain. One of his team mates ran at him but the boy, with lighting speed, went to the left, hit the the guys throat and kicking him in the back of his head. The other 2 charged at him but he jumped up, and kicked both of their faces simultaneously. The boy, after defeating the rest of Team CRDL, walked over to cardin, and kicked him again on his crotch for good measure.

"You touch that girl again and I swear, you are a dead man." The boy muttered softly to cardin, who only nodded painfully. The boy looked around for the bunny faunus but she wasn't there. He did a quick check around the cafeteria and noticed that she was gone. Shrugging, he walked back to his table, sat down, and quietly finished his lunch.

* * *

Surprisingly, when goodwhich found out, she gave him a light punishment: cleaning the cafeteria because Nora decided to have a food fight again. After doing just that, he made it to his last class of the day: Combat Class. Usually, your graded on you fighting style and technique. But, every now and then, you have to win a match in order to get graded. Everyone was seated but the boy noticed a new group of students walked in, and they looked older than the rest of them. One of them was the girl that he protected in the cafeteria but the one thing the boy couldn't stop staring at was a very particular stylish girl with a large black handbag.

"Attention students, for today I have brought in a team of second year students so you all can see what fighting a more superior foe looks and feels like." She said as she looked down at her scroll again. "When I call your name, go get your weapons from your lockers and be ready to spar with your partner."

The boy wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying but was paying more attention to the 2 year student with coco brown hair. She wore a long sleave, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown, waist cincher. She wore dark pants with a belt with bullets. On her right shoulder, she has another belt with bullets, as well has black, high heel leather boots. She also has several accessories, such as a dark, brown beret. She also wore black gloves and black, aviator glasses. He couldn't stop staring at her. Maybe it was because she looks really nice or maybe because he might face her. But soon, the girl turned and caught the boy staring at her. She smirked, pulled down her glasses a bit, and winked at him. The boy just nodded in her direction before focusing his direction back to goodwitch.

"Ok, here is the 1st match of the day." She said as she looked at her scroll.

"The 1st match will be Coco Adel and Mike Travian. Students, please go get your weapons quickly and get to the arena." She said. They both got up and the boy noticed that his partner was the girl that was starring at him. Shrugging, he went down into the locker room (Ozpin gave him his locker number while they were still on the hill waiting for the airship in chapter 1 and he put his swords away in the locker as he was getting to his 1st period class before lunch) and put in his combination lock. After opening his locker, and getting out his swords, he went out into the arena and saw Coco already ready with her handbag.

"Oooh, like the swords. You think that those things can beat me?" She challenged as she turned her handbag into an oversized gatling gun. To say he was surprised was an understatement but shrugged it off and got into a battle stance, with his left foot out, his right foot back and his swords out in a defensive position.

"BEGIN." She shouted. Coco grinned and pulled the trigger of her weapon, which was then fired rapidly. The boy, slowing his breathing, began spinning his swords in a butterfly motion with lighting speed, that began to deflect and ricochet the bullets. The class just stared at the boy as he deflected all of the bullets coco was shooting at him. Coco herself was impressed by the boys display of speed and awareness but she kept firing at the boy until suddenly he just disappeared. The class, and coco just stared at the spot he disappeared too. But, in such perfect timing, coco was kicked across the as the boy appeared behind her and kicked her. As she turned around, the boy ran at her, while also deflecting all the bullets she was shooting at him. Coco was grinning even more, she finally found someone who is actually decent enough to fight her. But, she suddenly lost her grin when she heard her gun stop firing because the boy actually made a few bullets go into one of the barrels of her gun and made it jam. She quickly turned it back into her handbag and swung it at him, which he blocked with his swords. She tried to high kick him but he kicked her at a pressure point in her right left. She cringed at the pain but frowned and back flipped away from the boy. She charged at him and swung at him but he back flipped and sheathed both his swords and got in another defensive stance. She then threw a left hook but he blocked it with right arm, grabbed her by her shirt, and threw her over him. She flew into the wall, and her beret fell off her head.

"That's the match. The winner is Mike Travian." Goodwitch called as the students cheered for the new student. Coco growled in frustration, knowing she was beaten by a newbie. She got up, and patted herself off but noticed her beret was not on her head. She notice the boy walking to her and she was surprised to see him handing her beret to her.

"Nice match, you did great. I hope to go against you again." He said as she took her beret and placed it back on her head.

"You were great too. Thanks for the awesome fight." She said, boosting her confidence back up. He flashed her a smile, and her heart stopped. She was in a trance, looking at the handsome man before her. She was staring right into his aquamarine eyes.

"Ok, the next match is Pyrrha Nickos and Cardin Winchester." Goodwhitch called as the previous brawlers left the floor to the new brawlers. As she got back to her seat, Coco was met with a smiling Velvet.

"You were amazing Coco. I was surprised that the new guy beat you with just swords." Velvet said as coco just nodded, and she found herself staring at the boy.

"Wasn't that guy the guy who protected you in the cafeteria?" She asked the bunny eared faunus. Velvet blushed and gave a small nod.

"He is a good guy, even though I don't approve of his methods." Velvet said, as she turned her attention back to the new brawlers entering the arena.

Those Aquamarine eyes... Was the only thing Coco was thinking about as the new match began.


	4. Beacon Tour

After Combat Class, and the occasional glances of the many students, the boy left with his team to the library. At 1st, they all wanted to go back to their dorm and rest up for tomorrow, but Weiss was able to convince them into going to the library. He wanted to go, considering that he didn't know a thing about history, Math, etc. Those things were robbed from him the day he was born. But, he wanted to do one thing: to stay outside. Why, you may ask? The sun was shining, people were walking around enjoying the beautiful day with one another, and it was so...beautiful for the boy.

The boy could only smile at this and began to slowly jog. He could only laugh as he continued to jog, the suns heat feeling so good to him as he continued to jog, while oblivious to his teammates calling for him. He then started running, and laughing as he felt the wind rushing past him as him. He then ran to a tree, and laid down underneath it as he enjoyed the shade. The boy never had that much fun in AGES. He kept laughing as his teammates caught up with him.

"Mike, what the hell?! The library was back there." Weiss said angrily has she pointed to the library. The boy looked up at the 4 girls, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I was having too much fun." The boy said, as he began to laugh again. Team RWBY looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? You were just running and laughing." Blake said. The boy wiped a tear from his eye and looked at them.

"I'm sorry, I never had fun before." He said, still smiling. The girls were surprised by what he said.

"Wait, you never had fun? How could you say you never had fun?" Yang asked in disbelief. The boys attitude changed and he looked down at the ground, not even speaking. The girls looked at one another and looked back at the boy.

"Mike, are you ok?" Ruby asked, very worried about her teammate. The boy looked up, and smiled.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now." He said as he laid down again and closed his eyes. The girls looked at ruby, who only sighed and started walking towards the library with the rest of the girls in tow. As they boy heard their footsteps becoming more faint, he decided to rest for a bit. He mentally cursed at himself as well, he almost revealed his past to his team. Sure, he could have told them but, he couldn't. His life was turning better and he didn't want it to get ruined.

He especially didn't want his teammates to know what he was. The boy sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache from all this spiraling around him. From keeping his past a secret or telling his teammates who he was. Since he was thinking too much, he didn't hear the soft footsteps coming his way.

"Hey big boy, I thought you were supposed to be in library." A feminine voice said. The boy opened his eyes and was met with coco again, but this time she didn't have her bag or gun belts.

"I was but the shade felt good, so I decided to rest for a bit." The boy said with a smile. Coco smiled back and sat next to him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did with Velvet. I keep telling her to stand up to that bastard Cardin but she is just too nice for that." Coco said as the boy looked at her.

"Its no problem at all. If I can save a girl and beat up another guy in the process, its a win-win situation." The boy said as she giggled.

"Well, for what you did, I owe you one mike." She said as she laid next to him.

"Actually, can you do me a favor and show me around Beacon? I want to look around since I just got here." The boy said. Coco just smiled, got up, and stretched.

"Ok, honey. I can show you around." She said as the boy got up and stretched as well.

"Maybe afterwards we can go get some coffee?" Coco offered with a slight blush.

"Sure, I'll leave that all up to you." The boy said as they began their tour.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"So, what do you think of the school?" Coco asked as they finished the tour. The tour itself was amazing for the boy, as he was able to be acquainted with some of the teachers he hasn't met yet. Thankfully, they were able to pass by Porf ports class without bumping into him. He even got acquainted with the rest of team CFVY. He and Yatsuhashi got along quickly, considering that they both shared tactics on sword fighting and meditation.

"It was fantastic, thank you Coco." The boy said, not noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Its not a problem at all. Now, since we have time to kill..." She checked her watch. "Damn it, I have to go help Velvet with a project. Maybe tomorrow, we can get coffee?" She asked. The boy nodded as they exchanged numbers and waved goodbye to each other. But, Coco turned around, pulled her sunglasses down a bit, and gave him one of her famous winks. The boy smiled, and waved again before turning and heading to his dorm. Coco, on the other hand, was deep in thought as she walked back to her dorm.

"Ok, so not only is he a good guy to be around with but he is pretty skilled with a sword. He definitely isn't a pervert, considering that whenever I would bend down to pick something up, he would look away. He has those eyes that are so god damn gorgeous... Coco mentally smacked herself. Gorgeous? Since when did she started seeing things the other way? She shook her head of any thoughts of him as she went into her room and closed the door.

* * *

When the boy got back to his dorm, it was around 7:45 PM and the girls were just hanging around or studying.

"So Mike, how was your date with Coco?" Yang teased as the boy entered his room. He looked at her in confusion.

"I wasn't on any date Yang. She was just showing me around Beacon so I can see things I haven't already seen." The boy said as he took his sleep clothes, went to the bathroom and changed. He then walked out 2 minutes later.

"Are you sure? I saw you guys getting really close to each other and her winks don't lie either." Yang said, mimicking Cocos winks.

"It wasn't like that. Now, can you stop so I can do my homework?" The boy asked as he got out his books from his shelf and began to do his homework.

"Also, thanks Blake for taking my homework back here. I though I left it at Ooblecks class." The boy said, sending blake a smile. Blake tried hard, but a blush slowly formed on her cheeks.

"No problem Mike. Next time, try not to forget it." Blake said as she turned back to her book, the blush still on her cheeks.


	5. Coffee

The next day was quite a blur for the boy. His 1st couple of classes were quite boring, especially Prof. Ports class. The boy was surprised that a man his size talked so much. He kept rambling on and on about his adventures as huntsman in training and how he killed grimm by himself with woman ogling him at the same time. The boy swore that if he kept talking, he would kill himself in a heartbeat.

But, before the boy could fall into a coma, the bell rang and he literally ran out of the class into Ooblecks class. Now, with Oobleck, he was an okay teacher. But, the man talked TOO damn fast! The boy often wondered what the hell was in his mug that made him talk and run fast. After that class came other classes, and his last class was Combat Class. That class was the only class that he actually enjoyed, considering that he liked fighting. Even though his past was very horrific, he still kept fighting. He was able to beat team CRDL in under 2 minutes.

He went against Weiss, and, he admits, she was quite the challenger. But, he was still able to beat her, even though she used her semblance and Glyphs. Blake was a whole other story all together. She was so skilled with Gambol Shroud that they were fighting until Glinda stopped them, saying that their time was up. The last person he went up against was Yang Xiao Long. He lost to her because of her Semblance and the fact that he accidentally yanked off a small piece of her hair. Piece of advice: NEVER touch Yang's hair unless she asks you too.

The boy was about to head to the library until he got a voice Mail from Coco.

"Hey Honey, sorry if you got this late. I just wanted to see if your still up for that cup of coffee you promised from yesterday. Now, if you still are, give me a call. Bye." That's what she left in his Message Box. Immediately, the boy went through his contacts (Which weren't a lot) and clicked on her name. It rang for a few until coco answered.

"Hey, honey. Glad you called." She said as the boy walked while talking to her.

"Yeah. I got your voice mail and I wanted to say that I still up for coffee. Just let me change into regular clothes and I'll meet you at the airship dock, if that's ok for you." The boy said. He heard her giggle and then sighed.

"That's fine with me. I already have a nice coffee shop in mind. I'll meet you at the docks in 10 minutes. See you soon honey." She said as she hung up. The boy ran to his room, and began to look for some clothes. After the "Little" shopping spree a few days ago, their closet was so damn full that they had to take back some clothes in order for the closet to have more room. Now, it isn't that cramped than before but it was still a hassle to find some clothes. After 3 minutes, he finally found some clothes to put on.

Blue Jeans

A Black T-shirt

Black Combat boots

A pair of Aviator Sunglasses (Courtesy of Yang)

After dressing, the boy ran out of his room and ran towards the airship docks. Thanks to his sunglasses, he didn't see where he was going and ended up bumping into someone and landing on her. Judging by her scent, whoever he is on is obviously a girl. His hands were on something, something very big, round, and soft. Due to his sunglasses, he couldn't see who it was but whoever it was let out a moan when he was squishing whatever he was squishing.

He then heard a gasp and felt someone smack him in the process. He flew at least 3 feet away and hit a wall. He took off his shades and was surprised to see Yang walking to him, her eyes were a dark shade of red and her hair was on fire.

"Wait, Yang. Hold on, I didn't mean to touch...wherever I touched." The boy said, trying to stop the situation before it got any worse. But, instead, she let out a battle cry and flew right at him. The boy, not wanting to hit her, used his speed to run on the wall and run away from her. But Yang chased after him, causing him to resort to an old trick. But, this trick would have to make him be close to Yang, VERY close. So, he kept running until he stopped, turned around, and held his breath. Yang, still very upset, charged right at him. But, the boy grabbed her punching hand and pulled her into a hug. Yang was about to elbow him but he touched the back of her neck with 2 fingers and whispered in her ear.

"Dormir mi Angel rubio." The boy said as yang fell asleep. (Sleep my blonde angel, in case you guys don't understand spanish) He quickly texted ruby where yang is and sped off to Coco.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

Coco was not considered impatient or rude. Sure, she can be flirtatious and petty, but never rude or incompetent. But, she told Mike to meet her here and her patience was beginning to test her. She wore her usual designer outfit, without the gun belts, and was sitting on a bench near the airship docks. It was been a full 10 minutes and still, she was waiting.

"It's not polite to keep a girl waiting." She muttered as she checked her watch again. She felt the win pick up quickly and she heard someone panting. Coco pulled down her shades and there he was, Mike Travian.

"You know, its not nice to be late." She said as mike took in a big gulp of air.

"I'm sorry coco. I bumped into yang and..." The boy trailed off, not wanting to say the embarrassing encounter with yang and her "assets".

"I hope you and Yang didn't do what I think you did." Coco said, giving mike a cold stare. He looked at her for a moment before realizing what she meant and a deep red blush came on his cheeks as well as him stuttering to her. She gave a whole hearted laugh.

"Easy, honey. I'm just playing around. Just, try to be a little bit earlier please." She said as they walked to the docks and got on an air ship to vail.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

After they got off the airship, Coco and the boy began to walk to the coffee shop coco was talking about. She was it wasn't "Classy" but it did look pretty damn nice. It was called "Coffee and go" and the boy almost laughed at the name.

As they sat at their table and ordered their stuff, the boy couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. He could be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful. Her brown hair matched perfectly with her brown, beautiful eyes. Her clothes make her stand out as well, making her even more gorgeous. Coco noticed him staring and smiled.

"Honey, take a picture. It lasts longer." She said with a wink. The boy looked away, and blushed. Coco smiled and decided to break the silence.

"So mike, tell me about yourself." She said as the coffee arrived and she took a sip of her own mug. The boy was taken back by this and he just stayed silent. He quickly thought about what he was going to say, without telling her about his past.

"Well, there isn't much to say. I was born in Vale but my parents died when I was around 1. People took me in and taught me how to fight, but they preferred using actual weapons instead of the practice ones." He said as he lifted up his arm, showing multiple scars around his arm. "They leave me, I was taken into a military school. Got kicked out when I was 13, and was homeless for the rest of my life until ozpin offered my a spot at beacon. Thats about it." He said. The look that she gave him was a mix of Confusion, Sorrow, and Regret.

"I'm sorry to hear that mike." She said as she finished her coffee. The boy just shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"It's ok. Now, let me hear your story." He said with a smile. Coco grinned, adjusted her sun glasses, and began to tell her story.

* * *

After they drank their coffee and shared more about themselves. (The boy said very little about himself) They decided to look around Vale. What the boy found out about the Brown hair gunslinger was that she LOVED shopping as much as she loved fighting. The girl dragged him into several shops to "check out" some clothes.

What she really means is that she will buy anything that gets her taste. She even tried on a dress that was a bit too "Revealing" around her chest and back area. The boy sent death glares to any man staring at her in the dress, and they left. Coco smiled at what he was doing and "rewarded" him by changing into an all brown bikini and panties and asking him to adjust it. Even though she purposely made them bigger so he can adjust it for her. She took a look at him and smiled. Even though he was adjusting her bikini and blushing furiously, he didn't make any wrong movements or touched her inappropriately.

After her shopping spree, they both checked the time and noticed that it was extremely late. Not even the airships run at this hour, but thankfully it was a Thursday and Fridays weren't that interesting. So, they went straight to the nearest Hotel and asked for a room for the night.

After they got their key, they went into their room and the 1st thing that the boy noticed was that there was one bed. But, coco didn't seem to mind as she dropped her bags, took out some new sleep wear, and went to the bathroom for a shower. The boy decided that they will cross the bridge when it came to the bed situation as he began to get ready for the night.

He put his sun glasses on a nightstand and took off his shirt and folded it. Looking out the window for a moment, he kept looking at the stars. He never saw stars like these before. The stars looked so beautiful as he starred at them. The only time he saw stars like that was when he was in his "Training" camp and the stars were his only place of solace.

"You ok?" A voice asked. The boy turned and his jaw dropped. Coco was wearing only a brown bikini and panties. He also took notice that she has a very curvy body, and was just gorgeous without her beret or glasses on. She gasped at the sight of him, his scars showing what happened to him when he was younger.

"What happened to you?" She asked. The boy sighed, and sat down on the bed. Coco sat next to him, worried about him.

"Like I said, back at the coffee shop, people took me in and taught me how to fight with actual weapons. They also believed that if I mess up, I should get "punished." He said as he just sighed and rubbed the bridge of nose. Coco, knowing that she didn't want to press him anymore, got up and turned off the lights. She gently got into the bed and pulled the blanket over herself.

"You coming to sleep?" She asked the boy. The boy nodded, got in the bed with her, and fell asleep.


	6. Old Wounds

Coco adel was known to be very daring. She was known to smack a persons butt, man or women, as a sign of affection. She was also known to show herself half-naked infront of any person that took her shopping, escpecially men.

What she wasn't known of doing was being woken up in a boys arms in bed, and her face mere inches away from the boys face.

As her eyes fluttered awake, she was met with the face of Mike Travian. Her first reaction was to pull away but as she tried, his arms were wrapped around her back. Her cheeks burn up sightly as his face moved towards hers. but he was still asleep. She decided to wait a bit, her position with him was too comfortable for her to move around. Her eyes looked around his body as she tried her best not to gasp. His chest and arms were both covered in scars that looked to be fatal to any humans body.

"Wasn't his aura able to cover the scars?" She wondered as the scars kept going along his arms, chest, and she felt them on his back as well. Surprisingly, his face was left unscathed but his entire upper body was a different story. She felt the boy shift a little and opened his eyes. The second he saw her, he screamed and fell out of his bed with a very loud bang.

"Owww." He said as he got up, and rubbed the back of his head. Coco couldn't help but laugh at what he did. The boy just sighed in relief as he noticed he still had his pants on while Coco only wore her bikini. She got out of bed and was about to change until the boy turned around, and looked at the ground.

"Coco...your bra." Was all the boy said until Coco felt her cheeks rise up extremely and she covered her chest with her arm. She grabbed her stuff and rushed off to the bathroom

* * *

After showering, changing, and checking out of their hotel room, the trio began their way to the airship docks. They decided to get some breakfast before they head back. The boy, knowing he missed his 1st few periods, gave up on trying to make it early and accompanied coco to a small, coffee shop.

After what happened in the hotel room, there was such a large amount of awkwardness in the air that they didn't speak to one another. Coco was still reliving that moment in her head over and over again as she walked with the boy. The boy only wished he turned around sooner, considering he was not a pervert. He was glad that coco didn't tore off his manhood when she came out of the bathroom. All she did was give him a wink as the boy put on his shirt. Now, the awkwardness kept going as they sat opposite one another in the coffee shop.

"I'm.."

"I'm.."

"You go first." The boy said as he began to drink his coffee.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I am so sorry. I shouldn't have exposed myself like that, even though it was an accident." She said as she tapped her thumbs against her coffee cup. The boy noticed her cheeks were flaring and that she was biting her lip.

"Its ok. I also wanted to say sorry because I didn't want to see your... "Assets." He said while also blushing. Coco couldn't help but grin as she leaned foward a bit.

"Oh? I thought you enjoyed the view. Guess I'll have to start showing more to you later than." She said as she winked and grinned widely. The boy blushed deeply and sighed.

"I'll... keep that in mind." He said, trying not to tick her off. Coco just giggled as she finished her coffee and put the lien on the table.

"Come on. We have to catch the 1st airship back to beacon." She said as they walked out. The boy quickly noticed a shadow disapear from the roof of a building across from the coffee shop.

"You ok?" She asked, eyebrow raised and hand on her hip.

"Yeah...I'm ok." He said, staring at that roof for a full 5 seconds before turning and walking away. The shadow retreated back to where it came from, running along the roofs of buildings.

* * *

The ride back to beacon was decent, considering that the awkwardness between the two has went away. But, the boy couldn't help but think about that shadow on the roof. His mind was racing so fast that he couldn't keep his thoughts together.

"Who was up there? They couldn't have tracked me this far, its out of their territory. I have to play it cool, but also keep an eye out. I hope those bastards know who they are messing with." His mind revolved around these thoughts as the airship landed. But, they were in for a rude awakening as they got off the airship and Team RWBY, along with the rest if Team CFVY, were waiting at the Docks with stern looks on their faces.

"Time to face the music." They both thought as they got off the airship. Velvet rain straight to coco while Ruby went straight to mike.

"Where the heck were you guys? We have been looking for you guys everywhere." Yang said, glaring at mike and coco.

"We didn't mean to be back this late. We went out for some coffee, and we didn't check how long we were out until it was around 11. Since the airships doesn't run that late, we decided to get a hotel room for the night." Coco said, sending a death glare at yang, who returned the favor.

"Look, lets calm down. Its my fault for this, ok. I was late meeting coco and we were out so long that I should have noticed what time it was." The boy said, trying to stop any fighting before it starts. The boy mentally sighed as everyone nodded, and the glares from the girls stopped.

"Please, call us next time so we won't be so worried." Velvet said, a look of worry on her face. Coco and the boy nodded as they went with their respected teams back to their dorms.

"So, how was staying in a hotel room with Coco adel like?" Yang teased as they got inside their room.

"There was nothing inappropriate going on, if that's what you are implying." The boy said as he laid back on the floor.

"Mike, I ordered a small bed for you, since sleeping on the floor is quite dirty." Weiss said, not trying to sound offensive.

"You really didn't have to do tha-"

"I wanted too. Don't mention it." She said with a smile. That was really unexpected, considering that this was WEISS SCHNEE and she barley smiles. But, the boy smiled back, nodded, and leaned against the wall.

"So, you guys didn't do anything "interesting"?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face. The boy face palmed himself.

"No Yang, nothing inappropriate. We just shared a bed together, thats it." The boy said, remembering what Coco wore in bed. Everyone was dead silent for a moment.

"Ok, so if you guys shared a bed, can promise that nothing bad happened?" Yang asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I promise, nothing happened." The boy said as he closed his eyes.

"I have to train hard if he is in Vale." The boy wondered as sleep took over him.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

The shadow man kept running from roof to roof so he can reach his master. The shadow soon stopped in front of an abandon warehouse, and opened the door. Inside were numerous White Fang members and a few hired mercenaries ever since his boss got cozy with a lady known as the Queen. He ran straight to his boss office and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling heard, footsteps coming towards the door.

His boss opened the door, and the shadow bowed his head slightly. He looked up at his boss, who was smoking a cigarette. He was around his mid 40's, bald headed, and wore glasses.

"What is it?" He asked, while taking another wiff of cigarette. The shadow man gave him a picture of the boy.

"He is here in Vale, and also resides at Beacon Academy sir. Shall I send people to deal with him? " The man asked. The boss threw his cigarette on the floor, and stepped on it.

"No, keep a few watchful eyes on him though. I'll ask my Queen if she wants to stretch her legs as well." The boss said as he retreated back into his office, sat at his desk, and stared at the picture.

"You will soon die Jon, for leaving us." He said as he picked up his phone and dialed a number until she picked up.

"Hello sweetheart, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She said in a seductive tone that made the man smirk.

"I have someone that needs to be watched and I think you and your subordinates will enjoy this job." He said, still holding the picture.

"Oooh, it sounds interesting already. What is it?" She asked.

"Like I said, There is someone that needs to be watched. He lives at Beacon and is a big danger to the plan. See if you can go and mess with him. I'm sending you a picture now" He said as he took a photo and sent it to her.

"It sounds like this is personal. You know him?" She asked. The boss crumbled up the picture of the boy.

"I know him all right. He was someone that I trusted until he broke that trust." The boss said as he opened a drawer and took out a bottle of whiskey.

"Well, then if push comes to shove, I won't hold back. Have a good day, sweetie." She said as the call dropped. The boss took out a liter and began to burn the crumbled up picture.


	7. Surprises

The boy woke up from the comforts of his new bed. The bed came in a few days after his "Coffee Date" (As Yang described it) with Coco. Yang still keeps teasing him about it to this day. But, whenever she would say something, he always has a comeback to it. For example: If she was too say "Mike, did Coco Looove the whipped cream?" He would say "Yeah, she loved my whipped cream so much it made me empty." But, it made Blake blush deeply, weiss giving him a disgusting look, Yang staring at him with a look of lust, and ruby just with a look of innocence.

Mike enjoyed Cocos company but he didn't necessarily like her. Sure, they went on a date and shared a bed together. But, he didn't love her, he only cared for her. He wants to keep any relationship with any woman at arms length because of his past. One of his past relationships ended up with the girl missing...but soon found by police. All of her organs were ripped out of her, including her eyes. Evidence also showed that she was **alive** when they were ripping out her intestines.

Now, that doesn't mean the boy wants to be alone. Even though he was a..."bad" person, it didn't mean he couldn't change. He went on several dates in his past, few were intimate as well. But, those girls ended up dying because of a "Accident" or "Natural Causes". It's because of his past that he doesn't want to be nothing more than a friend with coco.

* * *

After the rest of day past on really quickly, the boy sat with his Team in Combat Class and watched Pyrrha beat the shit out of Team CRDL. His thought were driven to his team for some reason. The girls treated him better than he was used too. Even Weiss, who sometimes can be moody, bought him a bed that felt like heaven. But still, he made mental notes about his teammates because it was force-of-habit.

Ruby Rose: Leader of Team Ruby. Age:15. Fun, lovable type girl that can be like a little sister to anyone. Related to Yang. Partner: Weiss Schnee. Weapon: Cresent Rose. A large scythe with a built it sniper rifle. Semblance: Can turn into rose pedals and fly very fast.

Yang Xiao Long: Older sister of Ruby Rose. Age:17. Adventures type girl that tends to get caught in the middle of a fight. Partner: Blake Belladonna. Weapon: Embra Celica. 2 wrist bands that turn into shotgun gauntlets. Fires 2 different types of Aura shotgun shells. Semblance: Able to take another person attacks and turns it into strength for herself.

"No wonder she is a hot head." The boy thought as Cardin was thrown against a wall holding his crotch. He continued with his list.

Blake Belladanna: The Faunus of the group. Age:17. The quiet, mysterious type of girl that can get really defensive if spoken about her heritage. Age:17. Partner: Yang Xiao Long. Weapon: Gambol Shroud. A long sword and sheath that act as dual swords. The sword itself can turn into a pistol, in case if she gets cornered. Which is very unlikely, because of her semblance. Semblance: Shadow. The ability to make clones of herself in case to distract, shield, or hide herself from enemies.

Weiss Schnee: The rich girl of the group. Can be very moody if she does not get her way, but can act nice every now and then. Age:17. Partner: Ruby Rose. Weapon: Myrtenaster. A long sword that is able to use any sort of dust for various uses. Semblance: Glyphs. More of a heritage type semblance than the other girls. Weiss is able to summon glyphs to stop, freeze, or slow her opponents down. She is also able to use glyphs to jump higher, shield herself, or deflect attacks as well.

"Not too shabby." The boy thought to himself as the fight finished and Cardin passed out on the floor with the rest of his team.

"Well done . Would anyone else care to fight? We still have time for one more match." She said. The boy looked around and noticed no one lift up their hands.

"Fuck it. I'm bored anyway." The boy thought as he lifted up his hand.

"Ah, mike. Very well, lets find you a partner." She said as she looked through her scroll.

"The last match will be Mike Travian and Jaune Arc." She said. I froze for a second.

"Jaune? As in Jaune Arc? Don't take it the wrong way but he is horrible. He can't even hold his own in a fight. No offence to him but it's the truth" I thought as we went to the arena.

"Maybe Pyrrha or Ren gave him some pointers. I doubt Nora did, considering that she was very "Eccentric" when talking about breaking someones legs." I thought as I drew my swords.

"I'll go easy on him. Maybe he learned something." I thought as I saw Jaune go into a new battle stance.

* * *

 **30 Seconds Later**

"Or maybe not?" I thought as Jaune was reeled to the infirmary. Before you ask, I did go easy on him. All I did was kick him in his face with a little too much force. What really is certain right now is pyrrha is going to have my ass later. I mean, we all know she loves that Blonde Clutz but who is gonna stop her from killing any man or woman because they hurt jaune? No one. I'm not afraid of fighting her, But I'm afraid my Old Self will be released.

Ever since I started attending Beacon Academy, these dreams of my past self awakening and going berserk kept occurring. My only solace from these dreams was staying awake at night but it came at a price. I ended up passing out and had to be carried to the infirmary by Yang bridal-style. It wasn't too bad, I can take the weird looks and the shit cardin can say any day of the week.

But now, pyrrha kept looking at me like she wants too kill me. Nora slipping me pieces of paper saying "I will break your legs." Ren? I'm not too sure about. The guy isn't exactly an open book. Plus, he barley shows any emotions.

Then and there, I made the decision to go visit Jaune. Besides, an apology for what happened seemed to be in order. In all honesty, I really didn't expect that to happen to poor 'ol Jaune. Maybe when he gets better, I can train him on hand-to-hand combat? Well, lets just wait and see what happens.

* * *

Jaune woke up with a huge pain to his head. He didn't remember much, but he knew he lost another sparring match. The only thing he could remember was Mike across from him on the arena before everything went black. He looked around he all white room and noticed said person was in the room with him. He was leaning against the wall, and twirling one of his swords.

"Hey Jaune, glad your awake pal. You scared us all for a minute." Mike said as he sheathed the sword and walked over to Jaune but kept his distance as well.

"I'm fine. But, what happened?" I asked as I felt my head and winced as I still felt that throbbing pain on my head. Mike grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I kind of kicked you in your face and sent you flying in 30 seconds." He said with a look of regret. I just groaned and laid back down.

"Dude, I am so sorry. I thought you were going to dodge it or use your shield to deflect it." Mike said as he pulled up a chair next to my bed and sat down.

"It's ok. I'm not really the skilled guy in my team. To this day, I'm still wondering what type of Alcohol Ozpin drank in that coffee when he assigned me leader of my team." I said.

"You know what, how about I help you with Hand-to-hand combat? I can also help you with you sword, if you willing. Once you get better, of course." He said. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you do that for me? I am a weakling, remember?" I said as I looked out the window of my hospital room.

"Jaune Arc. He said with strict tone that made me wince a little. "You are not a failure, and you are not a weakling. You are slow at things yes, but everybody has their demons. You just need to improve on some things, and you will be all set on being a great Huntsman." He said as he stood up and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at me.

"My offer still stands Jaune. If you need help with anything, please, don't be afraid to ask." He said as he opened the door and left. I just starred out the window, thinking about his offer.

* * *

"Ok, at least that solves that issue." I thought as I walked back to my dorm. I was serious about helping Jaune. A kid that keeps getting pushed around like that will eventually get somewhere...but not the type of somewhere that is good. As I passed one of the classrooms, I began to hear the sound of a Piano, but they keys weren't sounding good. Opening the door just a little bit, he was surprised to see weiss playing the piano.

Well, "Playing" should be an understatement. The chords were way off and the music itself sounded disoriented. Weiss herself looked disgusted at the playing before slamming the keys in frustration, sighing, and laid her head down on the keys. Which caused an ripple effect of the unholy sound of the keys. The boy sighed and entered the classroom quietly.

"You know, that isn't how you play the piano." I said as weiss jumped but her eyes narrowed when she saw me.

"I know that. I just wanted to do something to past the time. But, this music sheet is very confusing." She said in frustration. I walked over and saw the music sheet.

Love's Sorrow

As I felt my fingers touch the keys, I felt my fingers tremble for some reason. Out of nowhere, I started playing the song while keeping my eyes on the sheet of paper. The song sounded so beautiful while I played it. Weiss herself was beyond baffled. How can a guy with no experience on playing the piano play it like he was playing the piano his whole life. The song soon ended and the boy looked at weiss.

"That's how you play it. Just follow the keys, you can't get it wrong." He said as he left a very baffled weiss behind.


	8. Dreams

Its been a few weeks since the boy first came to Beacon Academy. He was getting used to the schooling and rules of the school. As well as the various fighting styles of many students during Combat classes. He found that students had many different fighting styles. Yang was more Up close and personal, and Weiss was more defense and finding your weak spot. Blake was more both Defensive and Offensive, and Ruby was more careful but likes to get things done.

But, the one thing the boy was scared about was his old self. He saw his old self sometimes. In the window, in the reflection, in the damn Classroom. His old self would just stare at the boy with an evil grin before disappearing into the mist. The boy knew it was all in his mind but his teammates were noticing his strange behavior as well. They notice him staring into space sometimes and would flinch when they touched him. But, he assured them that it was nothing, and he was only tired.

It was night time in the city of Vale and at Beacon, everyone was asleep. Everyone except for a silver hair Swordsman. The boy was laying in his bed, still trying to sleep. It was now 9 O'clock and he was still trying to sleep. Every time he would close his eyes, he would see that vile person. That person would just smirk at him, licking blood off of his lips, his eyes pure red as he just stared at the boy. The boy sighed and closed his eyes as sleep took over him.

* * *

 **Flashback: 14 years ago**

In a far away place, beyond the four kingdoms, laid the **Outside World.** The outside world was like the 4 kingdoms, only they were basically not in the 4 kingdoms. In the outside world, their was a village that laid near a mountain top. The village had over 70 people living in the village. One person was a 3 year old boy with Silver hair. The child was playing with a small, rubber ball outside his house.

The child was known to many of the villagers as a kind, quiet child who enjoyed playing with other villagers and with his ball. The villagers also knew him as the son of the chief of the village. The chief was a caring, strong man who would help his villagers when needed. But, when he was not playing chief, he was playing father. He was also married to the most beautiful woman in all of the village. She too was a kind and caring woman who cared for her villagers but mostly her son.

"Jon, dinner is ready." His mother called from inside the small, wooden cabin. The child grinned and ran inside.

"MAMA" The child cried as he hugged his mother. The mother bent down, picked him up, and hugged him.

"I always love these hugs. Now, lets eat." The mother smiled as she placed her child down in a seat adjacent to hers. The child looked at the warm bowl of rice, with some cooked chicken on the side. He began to eat, while his mother was also eating in front of him. Soon, someone opened the door.

"Guess who's home?" The man said with a grin.

"DADDY." The boy shouted as he bolted to his father and jumped into his arms. The father laughed, picked up his son, and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Hey johnny boy, how was the day with your mom?" The father asked as he carried his son back to the table.

"It was great! Mama showed me how to mash potatoes." He said with a smile.

"Thats great! Were you able to try to throw that knife I gave you?" He asked. The child didn't answer but threw the knife past his dad and hit a make shift target painted on the door dead center.

"Now, that's impressive." The father said as he sat down and began to eat his share of food. After eating, the boy left to the back of the house and began to play with his rubber ball. The ball would bounce around and around until it stopped. This was the only entertainment the boy had in his life. There was no TV, No Electricity, nothing that even has electricity. The clouds suddenly turned gray and were threatening to pour ran. The child kept bouncing the ball until he heard several gunshots.

The child was familiar with gunshots, considering his village was also a hunting type village. His father ran outside with his hunting rifle.

"Jon, stay here with your Mother." Was his only and last thing he said to him before he ran out of the house without saying a final goodbye to either his son or wife. The childs mother went outside, grabbed her son, and ran inside her room.

(Play The Last Of Us- All Gone Soundtrack)

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" The child asked his mother. The mother, not telling the child of the danger that is coming, just hugged him tighter. They just sat there for only 5 minutes until, suddenly, there was banging at the door. There was men shouting a strange language outside the door. The banging got louder and louder until his mother couldn't take it anymore.

"Sweetie, stay here." The mother said as she ran downstairs with a machete. She was a skilled hunter, but she was always a mother at first. The boy stayed in her room, clutching his knife tighter as he heard his mother go downstairs. He heard the door open, men shouting, his mother shouting, and the sound of flesh being sliced. He heard his mother scream in pain and more men shouting. He heard 2 gunshots as well. Those gunshots were the only ones he heard before rushing out the room. Downstairs, he saw his mother, on the floor, with blood coming out of her chest and stomach. The child dropped his knife, staring at his mother. The strange men pointed rifles as him, but, they didn't get a chance to fire.

The childs eyes turned red, and his hands turned to fire. His face, and hair turned to fire as well. He fired several fire balls at the men, who were incinerated once the fire hit them. Once finished, he walked out, leaving his dead mother inside. Once outside, he saw hundreds of men standing outside, burning houses and executing villagers. Some of the villagers were his friends as well.

His eyes turned different once more, now to purple. His hands developed a purple aura over them as he began to walked to the men. The men pointed guns at him but, with his power, lifted them up. He tightened his fist, and smirked as he heard the sounds of their bones breaking. He soon used his right hand to rip out their organs slowly. The men cried in pain but died as the boy ripped out their eyes. The blood draining from their bodies as he dropped them. The bodies were only a puddle of bones, and flesh.

Reinforcements soon arrived but his eyes turned for a final time. They turned back to its silver color, but his hands and legs were starting to gain electricity. He held up his hands, and a lighting bolt hit it. The electricity mixed with the lighting formed a ball of electricity in his hands. He looked at the men, who were shaking in fright, and shouted out this one sentence.

"YOU WILL DIE!" He shouted as he fired the ball of electricity at them, shocking and burning them to death. He stood there, watching as the strange men all died, but took his village with them. His house was on fire because of his new found 'semblance'. He ran back to his house, only to see his mothers corps burning with the house. The last thing he saw was his mothers eyes. Her corps burning with the fire before everything turned black.

* * *

 **Flashback ending (End The Last Of Us - all gone Soundtrack)**

The boy jolted up from his sleep. His bed was soaked in sweat, as well as his pants and socks. His blanket were stained with sweat as well. The boy looked around and saw that he was still in his room. Glancing at the clock, the time was 6 O'clock. The boy ran inside the bathroom, tore off any clothes, and jumped into the shower. He put the water to cold, because of the aching headache he had.

"Why am I having these dreams? What do they mean?" The boy thought as he turned the water to hot and began to relax a little. He then heard chuckling outside the bathroom. He knew who it was, and he shook his head.

"Stop. I am not turning back to you. Never again." He thought as he turned off the shower, put on his pants, and opened the door. Looking around, he saw no one. Quickly, he reached under his bed, grabbed his Karambit knife and walked outside. He heard the chuckling got louder once he was outside. Suddenly, he was thrown across the hallway. He got up and went wide eyed when he saw his attacker.

"It's been a while, Jon." His old self said, grinning maniacally.

"No, your not real. I got ride of you." The boy said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, you did but I never left your mind. I am always with you, like it or not." Old self said in a serious tone but kept grinning.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked, still in his stance.

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe after that beat down you gave that guy cardin gave me a sort of "wake up call"."He said as he drew his sword. The sword was different, the blade was red and it was 26 inches long. Instead of the original 23 inches long.

"I will never turn back to you. Remember that." The boy said as he lunged at his old self. His old self smiled, back flipped, and kicked the boy in his head. The boy got up and slashed upward with his knife. His old self deflected the blade, and threw a left hook. The boy dodged and upper cut his old self, but his old self landed on his feet.

"You will soon need me in due time, Jon. I have to admit, I envy you. You have a whole room of girls with you, especially that big-titty blonde." His old self said with a smirk. The boy growled and charged.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER!" He shouted but his old self kicked him in his face and the boy fell on his face. His old self knelt down over the boy.

"You will need me. Never forget that. Now, wake up." His old self said before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Yang P.O.V: I woke up to the sound of Rubys annoying whistle again. Then again, this was a regular occurrence in the RWBY dorm. I was out of my bed in a matter of seconds. But, I heard mumbling and heavy breathing. Looking around, I noticed mike was mumbling, and moving around in his bed.

"Guys, somethings wrong with mike." I said. Everyone ran near him as he kept thrashing around, and his mumbling got louder.

"No...no...mom...guys...Yang...Don't" He said. Ignoring what he is saying, I grabbed his arms.

"Mike, wake up. It's a bad dream. MIKE" I shouted out the last part. But, that wasn't such a good idea. He woke up, and punched my square in the face. Once I was down, He leapt on me and I felt the blade of his knife on my throat.

"MIKE, STOP. IT OK! IT'S ONLY US." Ruby shouted. Mike blinked several times before he looked at me. He went wide eyed at what he he was doing. I punched him in his face with my right arm. My eyes turned red for the kill.

"WHAT THE FUCK MIKE?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I shouted at him but I stopped as I heard whimpering. I backed up when I saw Mike crying. His aquamarine eyes were all watery, tears were streaming down his face.

"I-im s-s-so sorry Y-yang." He stuttered. All of my anger washed away when I saw the tear, stricken boy.

"Mike, what happened?" Blake asked, her look and tone were full of worry. Mike just looked at us, and wiped the tears from his face.

"Not right now. Just, please, not right now." He said as he grabbed his regular clothes, and ran to the bathroom to put them on. We looked at each other.

"Just what the hell was Mike dreaming about? We thought as we waited for him.

"Please be ok mike." I whispered.


	9. Suit

Hey guys, M4 here and I received many questions about my OCs name. The name 'mike' is only alias and his real name was said in one of my other chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will talk to you guys later.

* * *

The girls just starred at the bathroom door. They were surprised when Mike ran inside the bathroom in tears. They didn't understand why he was upset, but they assumed it was just a really bad nightmare.

"Guys, I think it's best we don't ask anything." Blake said. Everyone looked at her in shocked.

"W-why not! He's our friend and teammate. We look out for each other, that is final." Ruby said, while giving one of her famous, puppy pouts.

"Yeah, we have to find out what's wrong." Yang said, sticking with her sister. Blake sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I didn't say not comfort him. I said we don't ask about it because it could be personal." She said as she walked out the room to breakfast. Even though they had an extra 45 minutes before class. Weiss just sighed and left as well.

"Yang, we have to go to breakfast." Ruby said as a way to try to reason with her sister, but to no avail. Yang just stood at the door, waiting for mike to come out. Ruby sighed and walked out of the room, leaving the 2 only people in the room alone.

"Mike, are you ok?" She asked though the door. She never moved from that spot. While her teammates left in their usual outfits, yang still had on her pajamas.

"Please, just go." He called from inside. "I-I realy don't feel well."

"I am not leaving until you get out the bathroom. Plus, I need a shower." She lied on the last part. She was worried about Mike, and for some reason, there was a feeling on her chest that she can't describe. Worry? Frustration? Lo-? She stopped right there. Love? Did she love Mike? I mean sure, they went shopping and they did shared a room. But, did she like him? Her thoughts were pushed aside when the door opened and mike stepped out.

His hair was a complete mess. It was all around his head and it covered his eyes. His eyes were all puffy and red, indicating he stopped crying like 30 seconds ago. His usual attire was messy. His pants sagged low enough you could see his underwear. His leather jacket was opened and his tank top was stained with some strange brown stuff. Yang hoped to everything that the brown substance was not feces. His black boot laces were all on the floor. It looked like he didn't even bother to lace them.

"Damn, you look like shit." Yang said but covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. I look and feel like shit anyway. Right now, I may be the shittiest person in the entire school of Beacon" He said. She giggled in response but turned serious in a matter of seconds.

"What was that dream about?" She asked. Mike looked up at her with a mask of confusion, hoping to not draw the attention back to that question.

"What are you tal-"

"Enough with the bullshit. Tell me now or I will beat the shit out of you." She interrupted abruptly. The boy sighed and scratched his head

"I would rather get eaten by a Nevermore before telling you anything. Let's just say it was something personal." He said. Yang walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up. Her eyes were red for the kill.

"Tell. Me. Now" She said. The boy just stared at her.

"I will but not now. I will tell you soon, Promise." He said with a hint of sadness. Yang sighed and let him go.

"Fine but it better be soon!" She said as she ran inside the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower, they both were able to make it to Prof. Ports class right before the bell rang. The boy was also able to clean himself up and look presentable for class. Once they got there, it was the same as usual. Prof. Port talking about another one of his stories. (Which is funny, considering the guy looked to be around 250 pounds and his talking never ceased) As the boy took his seat, ruby looked at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked sweetly. The boy couldn't help but smile. Once ruby starts talking to you, you have that strange urge to smile.

"I'm fine ruby. Thanks for asking." He said as Prof. Port kept on talking.

"You know you can talk to us if anything is troubling you." Blake said, while her focus was still on her book.

"Of course." Was all he said.

The day went fast as usual. But, in Ooblecks class, Cardin wanted to be a smart ass and try to yank down Velvets skirt. Which resulted to Team RWBYM, JNPR, and the rest of team CFY beating him and his team up. Thankfully, no one bothered to help save team CRDL and they didn't get into trouble as well. Cardin and his team ended up in the infirmary with many bones broken or dislocated. Lunch was normal, thankfully, and so were their other classes.

Combat class was the only class that was eventful. Pyrrha went against mike and it ended in a draw. Yang went against Nora, and won. Ren went against blake and lost. Etc, Etc, Etc. The boy cheered as ruby won against weiss, which was making the heiress quite upset. The bell rang but goodwhitch signaled the class to stay.

"Now students, I understand your 1st mission will be in a week. But, as a reminder, the spring dance will be 3 days. But, the written assignment will be do the day after the dance. That is all, have a good day," She said. Everyone got up and left the classroom.

"So Mike, who are you taking to the dance?" Yang asked suggestively. The boy looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe Coco or another girl." He said, ignoring her tone. Yang pouted and sighed.

"Do you even have a suit?" She asked. The boy shook his head. Yang squealed in delight and Team RWBY did that as well.

"Yay, that means shopping!" Ruby shouted. Before the boy could say anything, the girls grabbed him and the team of 5 headed towards the airship docks.

* * *

Once the Team of 5 landed in Vale, they began to make there way towards one of the many shops in Vale. The boy couldn't help being dragged around like a rag doll. Yang was holding him on his left arm and Ruby was holding him on his right arm. So, he really couldn't do anything about it.

"Mike, have you ever been to a dance before?" Weiss asked, trying to break the silence. The boy shook his head.

"I never been to a dance, and I don't know how to dance." The boy admitted, which wasn't his fault. Dancing was an experience he was never introduced to. The only 'experience' he was introduced to was...torture and murder. Yeah, pretty shitty right?

The boys thoughts stopped as the girls lead him inside the store called "Vangulico" which meant fancy clothes inside. Which was correct, and they not only did they sell fancy clothes, they also sell skimpy 2 set bikinis. Yang wanted to try on a few of the bikinis but they decided, as a team, to get a few dresses and the suit before trying on a few bikinis. While the girls went off into different sections, the boy began to look through a few suits in the mens section. Before he could check out more suits, a pair of hands fell over his eyes.

"Guess who." A Feminine voice.

"Uh...Yang?" He said, but received a punch in his arm. He chuckled when he turned around and saw who it really was.

"Hey Coco, how are things?" He asked politely. Coco grinned at him.

"Same old, same old. Now, what is a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this." She asked. The boys cheeks heated up at her comment.

"I'm here with my team to look for some suits and dresses for the dance. Why are you here?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm here for the same reason as you." She said as she pointed to the women dresses. The boy could only chuckle at her.

"Coco, can you help me choose a tux? I really never been to a dance before and I kind of want to make a good impression." He said, while also scratching his head in embarrassment. Coco just smiled at him, and put a hand on her hip.

"Oh, and who are you asking to the dance?" She asked. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know, but I still want to go regardless. Can you help?" He asked again. Coco giggled, and began to show him around the mens clothing. When Coco would show him something she liked, the boy would point out something else.

"Ooh, how about this?" She asked as she lifted up the tux. It wasn't too formal. It was all black with a white undershirt and yellow tie. It also came with black, leather gloves and some cool sunglasses.

"I like it. Let me go try it on." He said as he took the tux and walked inside on of the changing rooms. Coco then sat down and waited for him to come out. Just then, Team RWBY came over.

"Hey Coco, have you seen mike? We were looking for him everywhere." Weiss asked as they went up to her.

"He's in the changing room, trying on a new tux." She said. The door of the changing room opened, and the girls mouths literally hit the floor.

The boy was in the black tux. He wore his sunglasses as well as the black gloves. He flashed a smile at the girls, causing them to blush. The boy smiled at their reaction.

"Uh Ladies, its safe to assume that you can all stop staring now." He said. The girls stopped but the blushing continued. The boy took off his glasses and the girls were entranced by his aquamarine eyes. To them, he looked too damn handsome in the suit!

"I think I'll get this suit. So, did you ladies get any dresses for the dance?" He asked the girls.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Team RWBYM and Coco left 2 hours later, and the boy was holding all of their clothes. Seriously, why do girls by so many clothes that they sometimes don't wear anyway?! The boy mentally cursed at himself and at the load of clothes he had on his arms. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind them. He looked back and saw a shadow dissapear on a roof. The boy then asked the girls if they can hurry up. The girls, with a look of confusion, obliged to the request. Once they got on the airship, the girls chatted away about the dance and such, while the boy remained silent.

'Ok, so they did track me this far. I have to keep a close eye on the girls, especially Yang. I also need to check my weapons and my bag, maybe I still have my trackers? Damn it, I really need to check on my stuff.' He kept on thinking about the shadow until he felt the airship stop at beacon. Once they got off, they bid Coco farewell and the team went back to their dorm. Once in their room, they put their dresses and suit into the closet for the dance. They soon showered, put on their pajamas, and fell asleep.

Once the girls were asleep, the boy got out of his bed and quietly crept towards his backpack. He quietly unzipped his backpack and dumped all the contents on the floor. On the floor laid 2 Colt M1911, a 6 inch combat knife, 2 Butterfly knives, a couple of earpieces, and several small trackers. The trackers were small enough to go unnoticed and is able to track someone from over 150 miles away.

"I hope I will never have to use this again." He muttered, as he lifted up one of the colts. The black steel gave over a dark shine when the moon shone over it. The gun was loaded, begging to be used. The boy sighed, put the contents back in the bag, zipped it up and went back to his bed for some well needed rest.

* * *

The shadow man leapt off from roof to roof to get back to his hideout. This new info will do great against their biggest adversary. He kept going until he reached his hideout. He ran to his boss office and knocked on it. The boss came out with a cigar in his mouth.

"What is it?" He asked. The shadow man said nothing but gave him a note, along with picture of Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY.

"They are also holding a dance in just 3 days. Would you like me to send some associates to deal with him?" He asked. The boss shook his head.

"No, I want to kill him. Besides, we are only doing servalence, nothing more. My Queen will be at the dance, she is actually residing at beacon now, as a matter of fact with a few of her subordinates. I do appreciate the info, but be careful. He is not as dumb as he may seem." He said before attiring back into his office.


	10. Training and Question

"Come on Jaune. You ready?" The boy asked as both him and Jaune were on the roof for their training session. After the shopping spree in Vale with Team RWBYM and Coco, Jaune was released from the infirmary. Now, even though tomorrow was the dance, Jaune really wanted to start training.

So, the boy agreed to meet with him on the roof of the school 5 so they can go back to their rooms around 7 or 8. Jaune came up with his regular outfit, while the Boy came up with a Black T-shirt with the punisher logo on it, Black Sweatpants, and sneakers.

"Ready as I'll ever be. So, what are we doing today?" He said. The boy smirked at him.

"We'll start with some exercise and then move on to some hand-to-hand Combat." The boy said as he got into a push up position. Jaune followed suite and began to do push ups with the boy. The boy kept an eye on Jaune when he was doing his exercise. He was worried that Jaune won't do the exercise properly and might faint.

Thankfully, he was able to keep with the boy until he reached Push up #45, which ended up making him feel light headed and he needed to rest. After resting for 2 minutes, they began to do sit ups. After an hour of exercise, came the hand-to-hand combat.

"Ok, Jaune. When a person throws a punch, you either block, or dodge. You can also use your legs, which hit harder than your hands and arms. Like this." He said while also demonstrating.

"Cool. So, like this?" He said, trying to do it but ended up on his ass. The boy held out his hand and helped Jaune up. After a few more times and showing him a few more punches and kicks, Jaune got the hang of a few of them.

"Nice Job Jaune. I think we should call it day." The boy said as he nodded and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Thanks for today Mike. I really needed the help." He said with a smile.

"No problem. For homework, do some more sit-ups and work on your core strength. " The boy said.

"Aww man, do we really have homework?" He asked. The boy chuckled and stretched his arm. Jaune winced at the popping sound coming from the boys arm. The boy looked at Jaune, who had a worried look on his face.

"Something wrong Jaune? You've been a little quit lately." The boy said. Jaune sighed and scratched his head.

"I really need some advice. H-how do you ask a girl out, to the dance I mean?" Jaune asked, stammering a bit.

"That girl wouldn't be Weiss Schnee, now wouldn't it?" The boy asked. Jaunes cheeks were turning redder by the minute.

"Y-yes. I-I mean, I can't get her to like me or go out with me." He said. "She is a Snow Angel to me. She is pretty, Smart, tough. I like her for those reasons, not because she is a Schnee." He said. The boy looked at him in shock.

"You know, not that many people can say that about a Schnee. I applaude you for that though. Maybe ask her out in a creative way or be yourself." He said. Jaune thought about and grinned.

"I got an Idea. Thanks Mike, your the best." He said before running off downstairs.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this.' The boy thought as he began to walk back to his dorm.

* * *

"Hey Mike, how was the training session with Jaune?" Yang asked once the boy went inside his dorm.

"Good. Gotta say, Jaune has potential. He just...needs to have more confidence." He said as he took off his shirt. Which earned 2 girls to purr, one to gasp, and one to scoff.

"Mike, can I ask you something?" Ruby asked.

"Shoot."

"How come you have scars? Doesn't your aura heal them?" She asked. The boy froze. He had completely forgot about this, about being careful. He does have an Aura, he just perfers not to use it.

"I have it unlocked, I just don't use it." He said.

"What do you mean you don't use it. Aura heals your wounds automatically." Weiss said. Before there was another argument, there was a knock at the door.

Mike was thankful for many things. Being _alive_ was one of them. Not turning into a psycho killer with no morals was one of them. What he wasn't expecting to _save_ him was Jaune and his very bad guitar playing and singing. Not only that, but it was hilarious for the rest of team, except weiss of course.

"Jaune, I will never go to the dance with you. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD." Weiss shouted and slammed the door in his face.

"That was rude, you know that right?" The boy said. Weiss rolled her eyes and there was a knock at the door.

"Weiss, please open the door. I won't do anything else, I just wanted to say sorry. Please, open the door." Jaune said. Weiss rubbed the rubbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

"Come on Weiss, what harm can it do?" Yang asked. Weiss sighed and opened the door.

"I LIIIIIKKKKEEE YOOOOUUUU." Jaune sang. Everyone, except weiss, was laughing. Even Mike was letting out a few chuckles.

"What's funny?" Jaune asked, which caused another ripple of laughter.

"Nothing bud, It's just that your singing is funny man." Mike said. Jaune smiled but went pale when he noticed weiss glaring at him.

"Jaune. Leave. Now." She said, venom in each one of those words. Jaune was so white, it could rival her dress.

"Bro, before you go, can I borrow your guitar? I want to try it for a bit." He said. Jaune nodded, gave the guitar to the boy, and literally _ran_ back to his dorm. Weiss was still upset but calmed down a tiny bit. She turned to the boy, who was struming the guitar a little.

"Don't tell me you are playing that thing as well?" She asked.

"Yeah, the guitar is one of my favorite intruments. If I want to play, let me play." He retorted as he cleared his throat.

"Your going to sing as well? I thought you never was an outsider." Blake said as she put down her book.

"Well, I got bored when I was growing up. So, I found solace by playing any instruments I get my hands on." He said as he sat down.

(Wherever I Go - One Republic (cover) Chris Brenner

 _I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth_

 _Wherever I go there's a shadow of you_

 _I know I could try looking for something new_

 _But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

 _Some people lie but they're looking for magic_

 _Others are quietly going insane_

 _I feel alive when I'm close to the madness_

 _No easy love could ever make me feel the same_

 _I know I could lie, but I won't lie to you_

 _Wherever I go, you're the ghost in the room_

 _I don't even try looking for something new_

 _Cause wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

 _Some people try but they can't find the magic_

 _Others get down on their knees and they prey_

 _I come alive when I'm close to the madness_

 _No easy love could ever make me feel the same_

 _Make me feel the same_

 _Make me feel the same, same, same_

 _I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth_

 _Wherever I go there's a shadow of you_

 _I know I could try looking for something new_

 _But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

 _Wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

 _Some people pray to their god for some magic_

 _Cause no easy love could ever make them fell the same_

 _No easy love could ever make me feel the same_

 _Make me feel the same, same, same_

 _I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth_

 _Wherever I go there's a shadow of you_

 _I know I could try looking for something new_

 _But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

 _You think it's a lie when I'm telling the truth_

 _Wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

 _Wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

 _Looking for you, looking for you_

Once he finished, there wasn't any sound. The only sound he could hear was the breathing of the other 4 occupants.

"Uh, was it good?" He asked. The silence was continuing, and it was starting to get weird.

"Guys, I'm still here." He waved his hand infront of Yangs face.

"Helloooo."

"Yang."

"YANG."

"YAAAANNNNG." He shouted, causing all the girls to yelp in surprise.

"Guys, are you ok? You all froze once I stopped singing." He said. The girls blinked twice and they all began to blush.

"That was really good singing Mike. The best I had ever heard." Ruby said dreamily, before snapping to her senses and blushed a deep red.

"Thanks. Yang, could I talk to outside for a moment?" The boy asked. Yangs eyes went wide and a red blush stayed on her cheeks.

"S-sure." She stuttered, and mentally smacking her.

'Get a hold of yourself Yang! I need to hear what he has to say, but why am I blushing so much?' She thought as they went outside. The rest of Team RWBY leaned against the door to hear better.

* * *

Yang couldn't help but feel really nervous. A handsome guy, especially a teammate, was about to talk to her. _Alone._ Yang could only process a few things she and him could do _alone._ She licked her lips at those thoughts.

"Uh, Yang? You ok?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine. You wanted to talk to me about something?" She said. At that moment, she notice the boy grew a little paler and looked nervous.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." He said as he gulped and rested his arm on the wall. Yangs heartbeat quickened its pace and she herself felt nervous.

"W-what d-do y-you need?" She stuttered. The boy leaned in a little, almost as if they were about to kiss. His face mere inches from hers; she can almost feel and smell his minty breathe. His eyes were ice, cold and hard, but so gorgeous to her. His smile would melt her heart in a seconds, making her blush even harder.

"W-would you like to g-go to the dance w-with me? The boy asked. Yangs heart dropped instantly, and her skin went cold. Her eyes were wide when he asked her. She opened her mouth but her tongue was caught. Her nervousness got the better of her.

Yang Xiao Long. Being nervous?

The world really has gone to shit.

Yang finally got her head straight and her cheeks were still red. She flashed him a smile.

"Sure. I would love to go to the dance with you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. Her kiss was near his lips as well. She turned around, and walked away, swinging her hips in a good motion. She looked back, smiled, and winked at her.

"I'll let you decide if that kiss was real or not. If not, I can give you more." She said flirtatiously. She then walked back inside, leaving a blushing boy in the hallway.


	11. Dance Dance Infiltration

The shadow man was inside his boss office. He was waiting for his boss to come back for new orders. Looking around, he took out a picture from his breast pocket and looked at it. There were 4 people in the picture, along with several bodies behind them.

The people in the picture was him, a woman with red hair armed with an AK-47. A tall, lean man with sunglasses, holding a Hunting knife and an MP5 with red dot. Finally, a young boy, only 10 years old. He had silver hair, and blood was on his face. He held a sword on his shoulder, and held a persons head on his left hand. He had 2 pistol shoulder holsters, both with colt M1911s in each holster. The boys eyes weren't silver though, they were dark red.

"My Yeshche vstretimsya" He said, putting two fingers on the silver haired child. (I will see you again, in Russian) He heard the door open and the boss came in.

"Verkov, what are you doing here? For the last time, no one will be going after Jon." He said as he sat down and took out a bottle of whiskey and 2 cups. After filling them up, he gave one of the cups to Verkov.

"Sir, please, at least send men to "Test Him". He sealed away the ripper last time, maybe he needs a chance to 'call it out' again." He said. The boss sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I do want to kill him as much as you do. Alright, send some men over to the dance. I'll tell my queen about this. But, if she or her subordinates end up getting shot or worse, I will kill you with my bare hands." He said. Verkov chuckled and nodded.

"I'll send some grunts with Alexi. Maybe the kid didn't forget what we taught him." He said as he drank the whiskey in one go.

"Also, I should warn you, General Ironwood is going to be there. Along with a few so called 'soldiers'. If one of your men bump into his soldiers...you know what to do." He said. Verkov smiled evilly, and crushed the picture with his hand. He left to gather his men, and his smile went even wider when he found out about Jons new Team.

"So, his new team is: Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee. What about them?" He asked one of the grunts.

"We found out that he is taking blondie to the dance. We either intercept or we take blondie." He said. Verkov nodded and looked at a picture of weiss.

"If you find her, take her and bring her to me. The schnees have unlimited resources and plenty of money. I am sure a father like him would pay plenty for his daughters safe return." He said. The grunt nodded and went to inform a few others.

* * *

The boy was in his room, getting prepared for the dance. Since the dance was today, the headmaster decided to stop all classes for the day. While his Team was out getting breakfast, the boy was putting on the trackers on some points on their dresses. The trackers were so small that a normal human eye can't see them. After fitting them, he opened his bag and took out a Karambit holster.

He clipped the knife holster to one of his belt loops. Deciding not to cause any more suspicion, he left the colts in his bag. Even though he might be in a small disadvantage, he can still fight any one armed with a gun or any weapon. After setting everything up, he went to go get breakfast.

Once he made it to the cafeteria, he got his food and sat down with his teammates. Yang smiled at him seductively and winked as well. The boy smiled at her but ruby interrupted.

"Hey mike, are you gonna eat your cookies?" She asked, pointing at his cookies. The boy chuckled and handed the plate of cookies to ruby. She took it without hesitation and tore through it without hesitation.

"So Weiss, do you have a date to the dance?" The boy asked, trying to start a conversation. She scoffed and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" She snapped. The boy held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm trying to start a conversation. I didn't mean to lit a fuse." He said in defense. Yang gave her a look that said I-will-kill-you. She shuddered and looked at him.

"Sorry Mike, No one asked me to the danc-"

"Except Jaune." Ruby interrupted. Weiss gave her a cold stare, which made ruby shrink in her seat.

"Yes, but that was yesterday. I have too much work to be worried about boys." She said as she got up and left.

"She actually asked neptune but he said no." Blake said, not looking up from her book.

"A girl asking a guy out. Takes serious guts to do that." The boy said as he went back to eating his food.

"So Mike, ready to be my knight in shining armor for the dance?" Yang asked.

"Yes I am, and I will be accompanying the most gorgeous girl in Beacon" He said, reaching over and taking her hand into his. Yang blushed but to them, it felt like they were the only people in the world.

After breakfast, the rest of team RWBY decided to kill time by sparring in the Arena with Team JNPR. After many wins and losses, the team decided to call it a day so they can prepare for the dance. The boy left earlier so he can make sure the trackers work.

Once he was inside the room, he took out his watch and clicked a small button on the side of it. The trackers buzzed when turned on but didn't blink or did anything else other than buzz. The boy nodded at the buzz, and put his watch back on his wrist.

* * *

 **Time: 1 hour before dance**

The boy was fixing his suit for the dance. Next to him laid a clothing Iron, A spray can with water, and mens Cologne. The girls left earlier to see if everything was perfect. Thankfully, the trackers were still operating. He put a small stool in front of him, and laid the shirt in front of him. He sprayed some water on it, and used the Iron to smooth it. He kept repeating this process until his shirt, and Jacket were smoothed over. He double checked if there was any wrinkle, or string that needs to be cut. Thankfully, there was no wrinkle or string.

After putting on his suit, he checked the time. He was supposed to meet Yang at the dance in half an hour. Putting the gloves in a jacket-pocket, he looked at a mirror and smiled.

"I look good." He muttered. Fixing his tie, he walked to the door and opened it...only to be greeted by a fist. He ducked and slammed the door on his assailants hand. His assailant barged in and drew a suppressed gun on him. The boy kicked it out of his hand, and threw a punch at his attacker. His attacker dodged, grabbed his arm, and bent it.

SNAP!

The boys left arm was dislocated. He grunted in pain, grabbed his Karambit knife, and slashed his attacker across his stomach. Blood poured and spurted from contact with flesh and steel. The attacker grunted in pain, but the boy began to slashed up and down all over the attackers arm that still held him. The attacker was about to scream but the boy stabbed him in his left eye and gagged him with a sock. He pressed the blade closely to his attackers neck.

"Answer my questions, and I'll let you live. Who are you and Why did you attack me?" The boy asked. The attacker glared at him and the boy removed the sock.

"You will die a painful death Jon, and so will those girls." He said with a grin. Wide eyed, the boy slit the guys throat and let the body drop. The boys eyes started to turn red but he shook it off.

 _'Gotta get to the girls.'_ He thought but his eyes kept turning red. Not knowing what he was doing, he grabbed the body and threw it out the window. He blinked and gasped, realizing what was happening to him.

"Jack can't come back out. He can't." The boy muttered as he shook his head. Thankfully, the feeling went away. The boy grabbed his bag, took his colts, and ran out of the room. Not before popping his arm back into place.

* * *

Yang was angrily tapping her foot. She was in an all yellow dress, that a side was cut so it revealed her leg, and a bit of thigh when she walked. Mike was supposed to meet her at the dance and he still didn't show up.

"I swear if he stood me up, I will break all of his bones in his body." She muttered as she looked at the rest of her team. Blake was dancing with Sun, Weiss was talking to Neptune and Ruby was walking around, avoiding the dance floor. Where was Yang? She was sitting near the door, waiting for her date. When the door opened, she was expecting to see her date. What she wasn't expecting to see was 10 guys with weird guns coming inside. They started shouted at them to get on the ground, and started firing in the air.

What made her scared was that they started killing the Atlus guards that Ironwood put in. The bullets tore through them like they were paper, and they weren't dust bullets. One man came up to her and pointed a rifle at her.

"I found the blonde one sir. What should I do?" He asked through a headpiece. She heard a man say something but she couldn't make it out.

"Copy." He said as he pointed his rifle at her.

"Move." He ordered. Yang got up slowly and she began to move. The gunman made her move to the middle of the floor, along with her teammates. They were all scared ,especially ruby, who was crying. Yang sat next to her and hugged her.

"Everything is going to be ok." She whispered. The gunmen also was able to some how incapacitate Goodwitch, and Ozpin was also taped to a chair. General Ironwood was next to Ozpin, but he was getting a terrible beating from the gunman. Yang felt a presence over her and when she looked up, her heart dropped.

A man was there, wearing a full black uniform with a bullet proof vest and Combat boots, stared at her. He wore a mask, that one part was yellow, and the other was Black. (The mask used by Wintergreen and Slade in Arrow, Season 1 and 2.) He had 2 swords in their sheaths strapped to his back.

"So, your the bitch that my old friend decided to take to the dance?" He asked. Yang felt her heart beating furiously; this guy meant business, but not good business.

"Go to hell." She spat, trying not to sound afraid. The man chuckled and sat in front of her.

"Do you even realize what your date used to do before he came here?" He asked. Yang glared at him, and ruby hid her face in her sisters chest. Weiss was scared, and blake was silent.

"He isn't the man you think he is. You think you know him but you don't. He will betray and leave any of you, if it means saving his own ass." He said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked. The man looked at her and chuckled.

"My boss requested that we take you with us." He said, as one of his men grabbed her, gagged her, and knocked her out with a punch. Ruby gasped and held her sister tighter.

"If your boyfriend doesn't come in the next 7 minutes, I am going to kill you, then your sister, and finally, the kitty cat. Then, I'm taking Snowflake here and I'm gonna torture her to my hearts full extent " He said, taking out a Glock 17 and pressing it against her skull.

"I will kill you." She said, her eyes turning red. The man stared at her and checked his watch.

"5 minutes, and then I get to blow away heads." He said as he got up and walked towards Team JNPR.

"Yang, I'm scared." Ruby said. Yang kissed the top of her head.

"It's gonna be ok." She said as she hugged her sister. Blake crept slowly to ruby, and sat next to her. She wrapped her arm around the 2 girls and brought them close. Suddenly, they heard several gunshots. They grabbed each other closer, and they never let go.

* * *

The boy ran and ran to the ballroom. He had his guns, knife, and a sword he picked up from one of the dead killers. Fearing that his team might be in danger, he ran faster and faster. Once he was there, he noticed at least 10 gunman. His eyes widen when he saw who was leading them.

"Alexi?! What the hell are you doing here?" He muttered. Grabbing his guns, he kicked the door down and began to fire. Each man he put down, he felt a jolt in his chest. A jolt of satisfaction. One of the enemies went behind him, grabbed him, and did a suplex. The boy got up, sliced the enemies leg, and then his throat. Everyone at the ballroom, especially Yang, was wide eyed. Mike was killing them, without any second thought or hesitation.

After the boy snapped the neck of the last grunt, he looked at his real challenge.

Alexi.

"Jon, came here to die?" He asked as he drew one of his swords. The boy threw away his guns, drew his sword, and charged at him. Alexi slashed but the boy deflected it. The sound of the swords hitting eachother were loud. Team RWBY, minus the W, was looking at them wide eyed. The boy kept coming at him slashing, and kicking. Alexi was able to dodge the attacks but the boy dodged a sword to the face and kicked Alexi in his face.

"Was it so easy to leave me in that hell hole Alexi?" The boy asked. Alexi growled and ran at him. The boy disappeared, reappeared, and kicked alexi in the face. He dropped his sword, grabbed Alexis arm, and began to punch him over and over.

"You know Alexi." He grabbed Alexis spare sword. " You always had a good kick." He said as he shoved the sword into Alexis eye, the blade going through it and the back of his head.

The boy was covered in blood, and most of it was on his face. His suit was ruined as well. The jacket was covered with blood, and some of it was torn. His hands were covered in blood, and his white shirt was cut from the swords. His pants wear cut in a few places as well, but he didn't lose that much blood.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked as he began to let them go. Yang, on the other hand, punch him in his face.

"GET AWAY FROM US, MURDERER." She shouted. The boy ignored her comment, and passed out.


	12. The Truth

The boy woke up in a daze. Opening his eyes, his eyesight was blurry and white. He couldn't feel his arms or feet in that matter. He heard mumbling coming from someone but he couldn't make out the voice. A few seconds go by and his hearing and sight began to become more clearer. The boy was in Ozpins office, strapped tightly in a chair. Blinking a few times, his vision became very clear. Ozpin, Glynda, and the General himself was in the room. Ozpin, as usual, was sipping some coffee in his mug.

"Your awake. Good, because we have plenty of questions for you." The general growled. He had several bruises on his face, and he was holding himself up with a cane. His right eye was blue and some dried blood was still on his face.

"I didn't mean-" The boy was cut off by a hard smack to the face.

"GENERAL?!" Cried Glynda.

"You know, the men after you killed some of my finest soldiers. 3 of those soldiers had families, while the rest were barley in their 20s. He said as he kneeled in front of the the boy. "Because of you, I had to send out 15 severance packages to those families of the deceased. It is because of you, those men hurt your team and some other students." He said, raising his fist to punch until Ozpin grabbed his arm.

"Jim, that's enough. We need him to talk and that would be more preferable if his jaw was still in its place." He said. Ironwood growled angrily, but nodded non-the-less.

"Mike, if that is your real name, those trained killers hurt many people, including some of my students." He said, eyeing the boy. The boy kept looking at him with a look of regret.

"Son, when I looked you up, Mike Travian didn't come up on any Records in Vale or the other kingdoms." He leaned forward, both hands clasped together. "I believe that honesty is the best option right now. So tell us; Who are you?" He asked. The boy looked and him and shook his head.

"I can't." He was met with a punch to the face. Glynda was about to intervene but Ozpin held his hand up as Ironwood kept punching him. The boy let it happened, not wanting to hurt the general.

"Talk and this will stop." Ozpin said, signaling for the Ironwood to stop punching him.

"You call this pain? I have been through worse." The boy said, spitting out some blood. Ironwood was about to continue but Ozpin stopped him.

"Son, we just want the best for you. Please, just talk to us." Ozpin said, looking at him with a sadness in his eyes. The boy mentally sighed.

"What I say is confidential and no one, **no one,** is to know that this conversation happened. Matter of fact, we never had this discussion, agreed?" He said. Everyone nodded.

 _"I am so going to regret this."_ The boy thought as he started to talk.

"Your right, my name isn't Mike Travian. My real name is Jon Alcatraz, and you won't find my name in any records because I was born in the Outside World." He said, noticing that they tensed up when he mentioned the Outside world.

"When I was only 3, my village and my parents were taken away from me. I lost everyone I loved that day but I found my sembleance that day. But, I passed out after I killed the people destroying my village. Some time later, I woke up in a Militia camp that thankfully wasn't the white fang." I paused, trying to collect my thoughts.

"I endured a training that is 100 times worse than Atlus boot Camp. I was tortured, beaten, and had endured so much pain that even Lava feels like a sunburn." I said, making them all wince.

"These people trained me and others so hard, that only 3% of the candidates survived the training. But, I was the top candidate and the rest of the candidates were killed by me."

"I was sent on Assassination and Kidnapping missions. I was also useful in torture and making people talk. I was also efficient in Hand-to-hand combat but I perfered using a sword than a gun. With a sword, my enemies stayed down and they never got back up."

"But, I met my 1st girlfriend, Sara, and she showed me how to be a regular person, not a killer. My love for her was so great, I left my "Company" and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Keep in mind, I was 12 at the time and she was 11. I was stupid, but she didn't care." I stopped as those memories came back. Holding back tears, I took a deep of breath in and continued.

"But, some men from the "company" came and killed her while I watched. Meat was spilling out of her; where her head was supposed to be. I was so angry I killed everyone that I knew in the "company" and destroyed every home base there was." I finished, looking at them.

"Ok, but it seems that you didn't kill all of them, considering that some of your previous associates came to kill you." Ironwood retorted.

"No, it wasn't. I was thorough about killing my associates, plus they were Faunus. I know for a fact that my group was a no faunus type group." I said. Ozpin rubbed the bridge of his nose before sighing.

"Looks like you didn't, considering that they knew your name. Maybe an old boss of yours some how lived and is now leading the White Fang or is affiliated with them?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not possible, unless.." My eyes went wide when I realized who might it be.

"No, it can't be.." I muttered but the general asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"There was a High Ranking officer by the name of James Carlton. He was the only person in the Militia that was pro Faunus. Not only that, he had a sort of semblance that takes the molecular bonds in metal, and transfers them to his bones, making him almost indestructible." I explained.

"You said almost; Care to explain why?" Glynda asked.

"My old sword, _Krasnaya Smert,_ A.K.A Red Death, is the only sword able to break through his skin and bone. But, he was also my mentor and the only person that I even dare to call a father. So, when the time came to drive that sword into his heart, I stopped. I didn't kill him because I hesitated, due to our so called father/son relationship." I said. Ozpin then got up, and began to unhook the boy from the chair.

"Ozpin." The general tried to advise but he was shushed by Ozpin.

"Sorry for this Jon, but we needed to make sure that you wouldn't hurt anyone. The three of us will discuss your placement in the academy but until we reach our decision, I will call Team JNPR and make arraingments for you to live with them for the time being. Your classes will remain the same but all of your teachers will be keeping an eye on you. Also, try to stay away from Team RWBY. I understand it will be difficult since you share classes and are across the hall from each other. But, try not to speak to them until we can sort this out." He said. I nodded, got up, and left his office.

"Ozpin, I will find out about this student and this James Carlton figure. But, if you continue to keep this man in your school, You will make enemies at Atlus and me. Sooner or later, I will have that boy and any of his friends arrested and tried for the murders of my men. We are done." He said before leaving.


End file.
